The Darkest Grey Star
by diStelle
Summary: Neglected as children, now out seeking for revenge. The Potters and Blacks won't know what hit them. Calypso Black and Harry Potter are out for blood. TWIN!POTTERS, Grey/Dark!Harry. Wrong BWL. Full summary inside!
1. Summary and other stuff

**I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR SERIES. ALL CREDIT TO J.K ROWLING, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER INVENTIONS.**

**I don't own the name Theon Greyjoy. Credit to George R.R Martin!**

_**Summary**_

Harry and Jake Potter lived a happy life. Both were adored by there parents equally. Until on one Halloween night Voldemort attacked their family and Jake was pronounced The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now, little Harry must live watching as he is ignored and forgotten while his brother is drowned in love and spoiled rotten. He must suffer alone until he meets Calypso Black. A girl who lives in the shadows and whom is a burden to her father. Together they explore the depths of shadows and secrecy until they ran away at the tender age of 8. Now, they are back seeking for revenge. Hogwarts isn't the biggest obstacle they must face but what is up with the Goblet of Fire.

(Yes, I know the GOF happened in Harry's 4th year but for now I'm making him a 16. So please bear with me :))


	2. Rising of the grey star

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" a soft feminine voice asked, worry evident in every syllable she spoke.

"I can never be ready. I have hidden from them for 8 years but at least I get some peace in knowing they won't even know who I am." responded a rich masculine voice as he turned to face his companion. Cold, emerald green eyes and equally as cold violet eyes connected. The owner of the violet eyes searched her companions face; dark brows and eyelashes framed his vibrant eyes, which had softened as soon as he saw her face. Softly tanned skinned and slightly plumped lips offered her a soft smile. From his squared jaw and straight nose, she saw no hidden emotion.

"I know this, yet I still worry," moving about the room she sat on a small vanity bench and began to brush her hair, "Theo, we must be careful. I know that we have planned this perfectly but I can't seem to shake off this feeling that something bad will happen. Well, it is too late now to turn back. We must start putting on our disguise." As the words left her lips, she picked up a crystal rod and tapped her head with it. The reflection on the mirror instantly started to change. Her once silver hair slowly started turning into a raven black color. As if paint had been dropped covering it from root to tip. Her high cheekbones started to change until they lost there aristocrat look to them. Her slightly pointed ears rounded up and her elegant eyebrows took an angular shape.

Such simple changes, it was like hiding in plain sight. She thought with a smirk gracing her now dark features. She wasn't surprised to see that Theo had also changed. Once messy raven hair was now a silver blonde. Giving him a ruggish look. His strong features took an angular aristocrat look. High cheekbones graced his flawless skin.

"Are you ready my dear, Violette di Stelle?" Theo asked with a small twinkle in his eyes, offering his arm to her. Taking his arm the now named Violette answered, "As ready as I can ever be, Mr. Theon Greyjoy."

* * *

A sharp crack penetrated the darkness in the alley Theo and Violette had apparated too. Pulling up the hoods of their cloaks they proceeded to enter a small dinky looking pub. A blast of warm air greeted them. It was empty except for a man cleaning tables with a wave of his wand and a lonely witch nursing a bottle in her hands. No greetings were exchanged. Tapping the blocks on the wall and revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley, they walked with swiftness to a huge white marble building known as Gringotts. Inclining their heads to the bowing goblin at the door they approach a goblin teller.

"Greetings, Master Teller. We wish to speak to Ironbone." The goblin trying to mask his surprise peered down on them suspiciously, "And who do I say wishes to speak to him?"

"Tell him Theon Greyjoy and Violette di Stelle are waiting."

"Wait here." With that he called over a goblin and relayed his message. Not only 5 minutes had passed that the goblin returned and relayed the approval.

"Very well, it seems he will see you. Follow Gornuk, he'll show you they way."

Theo nodded, "I thank you."  
Turning to follow the goblins steps, he glanced at Violette noticing that she seemed awfully quiet. Frowning he focused on walking.

Upon approaching, the wooden door swinged open to reveal a well-spaced office. Furnished with furniture of a rich mahogany color. The goblin behind the elegant desk stood up and outstretched his arms in a type of greeting.

"Theo! Violette! It has been too long. Sit, sit. May I offer you something to drink or eat?"

Lowering her hood Violette shook her head, "No thank you dear friend. We have just ate."

Pouring himself a glass of goblin wine Ironbone sat back down behind his desk.

"Back to business then. As I promised I have your papers that you need to enter Hogwarts as 6th years. I also have your Hogwarts letters. We have finished warding your new home in which you may move in as soon as you like. I took the liberty of creating a portkey," sliding over a small red quill to Theo he continued, "Your accounts are well managed and your background story has been secured. All I need is for both of you to sign this and give a drop of blood."

Reaching for the offered quill Theo signed his name in a flourish and grabbed the needle on the desk. Pricking his finger he let a drop of blood drop onto the parchment and watched as it glowed a light golden color. Violette doing the same, watched as the parchment flashed gold one last time until in disappeared in a small pop.

"There now that it's all done, why don't you tell me where have you been the last 2 years?" the goblin inquired.

"Well, what can we tell you Ironbone. We've been traveling, doing contracts and learning exotic magic. Nothing too exciting."

"Nothing too exciting! Oh, you youngsters. Was it or was it not the pair of you that showed up on the French newspaper for rescuing the French Prime Minister?"  
"It was," replied Violette, "but it was an honest mistake. We never intended for him to be saved and for us to be blasted on the front page. We were only trying to capture our assignment."

Next to Voilette, Theo let out a snort, "You should have seen his face when Ms. Stelle here tackled him to the ground. Priceless!"

Shaking his head Ironbone let out a sigh, "You humans find amusement in the littlest of things." glancing at the clock he murmured, "3:58. You must get going. You need rest if you're going to shop for your school supplies tomorrow."  
"You're right. We shall see you some other time. Keep in touch, you wouldn't want to miss the chaos Stelle and I are going to cause at school." With a smirk, the green-eyed boy shook the goblins hand and waited until his female companion finished her goodbyes. Allowing Violette to grab hold of the quill he tapped it twice with his wand and they were promptly whisked away.

* * *

"It seems that Hogwarts won't know what hit it. I wonder if it can withstand Calypso Black and Harry Potter at the same time."

With a small smile on his slightly green face the lone goblin began to scribble on some parchment.


	3. Shopping Trip

In a whirl of color Violette and Theon landed gracefully in front of a beautiful white Victorian house. The house itself was breathtaking. It appeared to be a castle that had been shrunken down, with rich green grass surrounding it. A fountain had been placed delicately on the center, made out of white marvel, two intertwined snakes were carved so well it seemed that the water flowing over their bodies made them come to life.

Approaching the silver gates they proceeded to place their palms upon them until they felt a small prick of which blood was withdrawn from. The gates flashed a red color before allowing them entrance. As they walked upon their land the moon light made it seem as if the shadows were moving with them. The feeling of death loomed upon their presence and making the house in front of them seem more sinister then it did at first glance.

The huge white marble doors lined with silver swung upon. A tiny pop was heard from inside, "Master and Missus has arrived! Starry has been preparing everything for Master and Missus. Would Master and Missus like Starry to give 'em a tour?"

"Perhaps tomorrow Starry. We are quite tired and need some rest. Why don't you take us to our rooms instead?" offering the little creature a small smile, Violette watched as the little elf nodded happily and began to lead them up a grand staircase.

Once reaching the 3rd floor of the house the little elf paused, "Master's bedroom is right here. While Missus bedroom is up in the tower. The staircases is next to Master's bedroom."

Sure enough, right next to the elegant door were a set of silver winding staircases.

After saying a quick goodnight to Theon, Violette started to climb the stair until she came upon a portrait. On the portrait was a silver dire wolf with violet eyes sitting on a rock while gazing on the lake below it. The wolf gave a small bow and the portrait swung open.

Too tired to examine her room, she promptly threw herself on the bed and was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

It was about 9:00 a.m when Theon gracefully fell off his bed. With a couple of choice swear words he rubbed his head while he looked around his room. Being too tired last night to examine anything his eyes slightly widened at the sight of his new room. Dark forest green paint adorned his walls. His furniture was of a dark wooden color. His bedding was the same forest green with gold lining. He had a huge fireplace at the corner of his room. There was a couch facing it. Plush rugs tickled his feet as he walked around. Finding his wardrobe he grabbed some fresh clothes and proceeded to enter a door which he believed was a bathroom.

Bathroom? More like a pool room he thought. The bathtub was enormous. The size of a small pool, probably 6 feet deep, with many knobs attached to it. It was made of white marble as were many things in this house with the exception that the tiles on it were a sea-green color.

A painting that covered an entire section of wall gave him the feel that he was underwater. As it was a painting of an underwater view, with fish swimming in and out it and the occasional mermaid winking flirtatiously as she swam by.

Turning on the taps of the tub he prepared to bath.

40 minutes later he was clean, dried and dressed. Rushing up the silver staircases, he impatiently tapped the portrait. The dire wolf peered at him curiously as he continued to bang on the portrait.

A muffled sound responded from the other side, soft footsteps could be heard approaching.

The portrait opened to display a still sleepy Violette. Her clothing rumpled and her once neat wavy hair was now sticking up in every possible direction. Yet she still managed to look graceful.

"You look extremely beautiful my dear." giving a cheeky grin when he received a grunt in response he pushed past her. "Now hurry up and get ready. We need to arrive at Diagon Alley soon. Go on, shower. I'll pick you're clothes." giving her a slight push Theon opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of slightly destroyed dark jeans. He then grabbed an ivory flowy top with dark green embroidery and a dark green cloak made out of light material. Dropping the clothing on her bed he exited the room.

* * *

Entering the dining room, Violette grabbed a peace of toast and watched as Theon read the paper. "Anything interesting in their?"

"No, the usual. Strange disappearances, the minister acting like the idiotic fool he is. They dedicated a whole page praising the _precious_ boy-who-lived."

Lip curling in disdain Violette stole the peace of bacon Theon was about to eat, "Has the Quibbler arrived? Always liked that magazine."

"Yeah, it's right here but you can read it later. We have a shopping trip to attend to."

Scowling Violette walked to the giant fireplace that was at the arrival point in their house and proceeded to throw floo powder in it.

"Diagon Alley," in a whiff of green fire she was whooshed away.

"I really hate the floo." a scowling Theon stepped out of the fireplace nearly falling flat on his face.

Ignoring Violette laughter he whispered a cleaning charm.

"Where do you want to go first?" Theon asked as he looked into the various shop windows.

"How about we go get a our robes?" not waiting for a response Violette dragged Theon into the robe shop.

30 minutes of being pulled and pricked they exited with their shrunken packages in their pockets. Heading straight to Flourish and Blotts they passed by a huge crowd that had assembled at the Quidditch shop.

A shopkeeper instantly appeared as soon as they stepped in, "How may I help you kids?"

"We need our 6th year course book for Hogwarts." replied Violette with a small smile.

The man nodded and walked to the back of the shop and came back with a stack of books on his arms.  
"Would that be all or do you want to look around?"

"I think we'll look around." answered Theon. The man nodded, and went back to the counter.

Walking up to the bookshelves the two teens split up. Theon going to the healing section and Violette heading to the charms.

* * *

As Violette looked around for some interesting books she was knocked to the floor by a bushy-haired girl with brown eyes that seemed to be carrying more books then she could handle.

"I'm so sorry! I hope you're alright. I didn't see where I was going. I hope you aren't hurt." the bushy-haired witch rambled.

"I'm fine but you might have been able to see better if you didn't carrying all those books at once." Violette answered coolly.

Flushing in embarrassment the bushy-haired witch could only nod in response.

"I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Violette, Violette di Stelle. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find someone." pivoting on her heel she walked away her cloak slightly billowing behind her.

Finding Theon was quite simple. He didn't see her approaching since he was completely engrossed on the book in his hands.

"The Darkest Arts: A Defense," Violette read the cover.

Theon's eyes snapped up to her and his eyes slightly widened.

"Is that a bruise? What happened? I leave you for 5 minutes and you find trouble already? Honestly Stelle!"

"It's nothing! Some crazy bushy witch bumped into me and dropped her books on head. I didn't realize I had it. Now can we go, I never realized book stores can be so dangerous."

Rolling his eyes at her, he tucked the book under his arm and went to the counter.

"Are you taking this as well as the course books?" watching Theon nod, the salesman added, "Then the total would be 8 galleons and 3 sickles." Sliding over the amount to the man Theon shrank their purchases and tucked them in his coat.

"Now that we're done. Do you want to go home or continue to look around?" asked Theon while inspecting his surroundings.

"Let's look around. We might find something interesting.

After their shopping trip the two teens arrived home to packs their belongings in their newly bought trunks. Both fell asleep feeling slightly anxious for tomorrow.


	4. Platform 9 and 34

Groggily Violette rolled out of bed and stumbled into the showers. Humming to herself, she wrapped a towel around her body and went in search of clothing. Grabbing a pair of tight dark-wash jeans and a dark blue off the shoulder shirt with bronze details. She grabbed some undergarments and started to get dressed. Looking around her room she spotted some tan with bronze strappy wedges and pulled them on. Drying her hair with a wave of her wand, she proceeded to wing out a bit of her eyeliner making her large almond-shaped violet eyes pop. Satisfied with herself she ran downstairs in search of food.

"Well, well, well. Don't we look like a little Ravenclaw." greeted Theon with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up will you. I'm starving. When are we leaving?" piling as much food as she could on her plate she started to stuff her face.

"Once you're done eating. If that is even called eating. Honestly Stelle, do you have a black hole instead of a stomach?" he asked, amusement tinted his tone.

With a nonchalant shrug, she answered "Perhaps."

Shaking his head in amusement Theon, spread out the paper and continued to read.

* * *

"Hm, so this is the famous Platform 9 and 3/4s." turning to face Theon, Violette asked in a mischievous voice, "Ready to run straight at a wall?"

"It has always been my life's dream to run into a wall," responded an amused Theon. With that he passed onto the platform with Violette following behind.

A sudden blast of noise welcomed their ears. Crying mothers, boys trying to hide their embarrassed faces at their parent's actions.

"Let's find an empty compartment. The train should leave in about 25 minutes." nodding Theon followed her onto the train. They found a compartment almost at the end of the train which suited them just fine.

Once setting down Violette rummaged throw the bag she was carrying. With a cry of victory she pulled out a teal with gold thermal cup.

Shaking his head at his companions coffee addiction Theon looked out the window and spotted a family of red-heads. What caught his attention were the two messy-haired people with them. One couldn't be and older then 35 the other was about 16. Scowling Theon, sunk into his seat.

The train gave a loud whistle signaling that they were about to depart. Pulling out a book he began to read just as Violette had.

His reading was interrupted when the door of their compartment slid open. A tall ginger boy and a bushy-haired girl looked around before speaking, "Is it okay if we join you? All others are already full." Without waiting for a response Bushy entered and sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. This is Ron Weasely," she pointed at the ginger, "I haven't seen you two around before. Are you new?"

Lowering his book Theon simply raised an eyebrow and answered, "Yes we are new. Transfer students actually. I'm Theon Greyjoy and this is Violette di Stelle." at Violette's name a spark of recognition showed up on Hermione's eyes.

"Oh! I met you at the bookstore just yesterday!" lowering her book Violette searched her face and then drawled, "Oh yes. Quite a meeting, was it not. It involved books falling on my head."

A tinge of pink appeared on Hermione's face, "What is wrong with you? Ever seen a girl before?" snapped Violette at the ginger who had been openly staring at her.

Trying to cover his laugh with a cough Theon raised an eyebrow him. He was blushing so much his face blended with his hair.

Silence fell on the compartment, not being able to stand it Hermione cleared her throat, "What school did you go to before?"

With a sigh Theon answered, "We went to the La Fey Institute of Hidden Magick."

A gasp of surprise escaped Hermione, "Oh you must have learned loads! I've read all about it! How you don't apply and that they find you. What type of magic did you learn?"

"Calm down Hermione. It can't be better then Hogwarts. I bet they learned dark magic." Ron interjected.

"Amongst other things." Violette smirked while casually twirling her wand. At first glance it appeared to be made out of crystal. In reality it was a very translucent white wood that had swirls of silver wrapped around it. It was quite extraordinary.

Hermione seemed to find it intriguing as well, "That isn't like a normal wand I've seen. What's it made of?"

"That because it's not. This was custom made for me. The wood is from a rare tree known as the Tree of Artemis. It was rumored that the goddess gifted this tree to a group of priestesses that worshiped her. The silver around it, is what is called liquid moonlight."

Violette shared a small smirk with Theon when she saw the awed looks they were giving her wand.

For the second time their compartment was slammed open.

"There you two are! I was looking for you all over." turning to face the exchange students he frowned, "And who are you?"

"We're exchange students. I'm Violette di Stelle. This is Theon Greyjoy."

"Oh well you must know who I am. Jake Potter the boy-who-lived." the messy-haired, hazel eyed boy boasted.

A slight scowl graced on Violette's beautiful features as Jake sat next to her.

"So beautiful. How about you tell me about yourself. We could get to know each other." he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I think not. I would not waste my time with someone like you." Violette inched away from him.

"I'm the boy-who-lived nothing can get better then me. I defeated You-Know-Who when I was 1. How about we slip out of here." suggest Jake giving her a wink.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to be with you. Leave her alone if you know what's best fore you." Theon's voice drifted in the compartment.

Raising his eyebrows Jake arrogantly responded, "And if I don't. What are you going to do about it? Throw that book at me?"

Theon snorted at his childishness and shook his head.

"If you don't leave me alone. I will personally castrate you and hang your bits off the highest tower. While I proceed to tie you to a rock while I charm some vultures to peck at your dying body." Violette interjected while her violet eyes turned a dark color.

With that a pale looking boy-who-lived left, dragging his two friends with him.

Humming in content Violette pulled her book out.

* * *

_So this is the famous Hogwarts_, thought Theon with a smirk. T_ime to put our plan into action._

Adjusting his robes Theon grabbed hold of Violette's hand and entered the hall. Standing at the back they waited for their introduction.

"We here at Hogwarts are pleased to announce two exchange students that will be joining us from the La Fey Institute of Strange Magicks. Please welcome Mr. Theon Greyjoy and Ms. Violette di Stelle."

_Show time._


	5. The Triwizard Tournament

Every eye in the Great Hall was focused on the two figures that were walking up to the head table. The males in the hall watched as the dark-haired beauty walked with such grace it seemed she was surreal. The females swooned at the silver-haired teen.

Up at the head table, a beautiful women with dark red hair watched the two teens carefully. Something at the back of her mind kept bugging her. She nearly let out a gasp when she saw the emerald eyes of the silver-haired boy.

_No, it couldn't be!_ She dared not to think of such things. Yes she always dreamed that her son would return and forgive her. This young man, why did he remind her of her son? She felt tears well-up in her eyes. She saw her husband's best friend, Sirius, gaze at her questionably as she hastily wiped her eyes.

Focusing back on the sorting that going to happen she missed seeing the pained expression that crossed Sirius' face when he saw Violette.

* * *

"When I call your name. I will place the sorting hat on you and it will determine the house in which you will go in." Picking up the raggedy hat, Minerva McGonagall called out, "Violette di Stelle."

All Hogwartians watched as the violet eyed girl gave the handsome boy's shoulder a slight squeeze and walked up to the stool.

They watched as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. Minutes passed in silence when the hat pronounced, "RAVENCLAW!"

The blue and bronze table burst into applause as Violette hopped off, gave the boy a wink and walked to the cheering table.

"Theon Greyjoy," called Professor McGonagall.

Violette watched as Theon sat on the stool with the hat on his head. Staring intently at his face, she noticed a small frown had formed. Raising an elegant eyebrow she wondered what was going on.

She was about to start worrying when the hat teared open and said, "RAVENCLAW!"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Theon walked up to the cheering table.

He offered her a soft smile which she gladly returned.

"Now then. I have many exciting announcements to make but that can wait. Dig in!" the headmaster sat down as food appeared on the tables.

Increased chatter filled the hall, looking around she noticed a dirty blonde haired girl with radish earrings hanging from her ears. Feeling intrigued she extended a hand, "I'm Violette di Stelle by the way."

The blonde girl looked from Violette's smiling face, to her outstretched hand, "Luna. Luna Lovegood." was her dreamy response.

"This Theon Greyjoy," Violette added pointing at Theon who smiled in return, "Lovegood. As in the Lovegood's that run the Quibbler?"

"Oh, yes. Daddy owns the magazine. Why? Do you read it?" Luna asked, with a tint of surprise in her dreamy tone.

Someone beside Luna snorted, "Oh please Loony. No one in their right mind reads that piece of rag. I'm Cho by the way. Cho Chang." a pretty Asian girl winked at Theon.

"Actually I read it. I find it quite informative." Violette interjected rather coolly, "And her name is Luna!" she snapped.

"It's pure rubbish. Luna, Loony same thing. She is quite mad." Cho sneered.

"You can't have fun without being a bit mad. I quite like the Quibbler as well. Now if you'll excuse us. We were having a conversation." Theon glared at Cho.

"You didn't have to protect me. I'm quite used to it. Many people don't like daddy's magazine," Luna announced sadly.

"Nonsense Luna! That's what friends do. As to those people, they don't know what their missing," Violette answered with a smile.

Luna looked to Violette's smile and Theon nodding along as well, and smiled, "I've never had a friend. I quite like it."

With that, they turned back to eating.

A tinkling of glass was heard as the headmaster stood up. The hall fell into silence.

**"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.**

**Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.**

**He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.** **"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.**

**The Triwizard Tournament … well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry:**

**Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks.**

**The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration."**

Many groans could be heard. Protests from mostly 16 year old. Theon shared a look with Violette.

* * *

"Good morning Stelle. Ready to go to breakfast?" Theon asked as he descended the stairs that led to their dormitories.

Violette nodded, "Just waiting for Luna. She said she'll be done soon."

Right on cue, Luna came skipping down the stairs.

"Morning Luna. Ready to go?" Theon asked.

Seeing Luna nod affirmative the trio took of in search for food.

* * *

Entering the hall many students watched as the new students entered with Luna Lovegood. They watched as they laughed at something Luna had said and sat down on the Ravenclaw table.

Lily Potter watched them enter with a painful look on her face. Sirius leaned over and whispered, "Alright, Lils? You seem worried."

"It's nothing Sirius. It's quite silly actually. When I saw Theon enter for a second I was reminded of my Harry. Then I saw his eyes and well it just overwhelmed me. Silly right?" Lily answered in a soft voice.

"No not at all. I know exactly what you mean," Sirius answered as he gazed at the violet-eyed girl who was currently laughing with the other new student and a blonde Ravenclaw.

* * *

**The bolden part is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling. By no means, did I write it. All credit to her.**


	6. Calypso Black

Schedules were being passed around at the the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh. It seems you have DADA with Professor Black after breakfast," Luna said as she peered onto Theon's schedule. At this Violette's body went stiff, and then relaxed. Theon gave her a worried side glance in which she gave him a small smile. Grabbing an apple she gathered her book bag and gave a slight nudge to Theon. Nodding in understanding he rose from the table, bidding a goodbye to Luna they headed to class.

Sitting at the back of the class, where the shadows hid their features Violette and Theon patiently waited for their professor to arrive.

The door opened with a slight bang and in strode in Professor Black. His gray eyes sparkling and a smile on his face. Theon couldn't help but notice that his hair waved the same way Violette's did.

A surge of hatred coursed through his body but he soon crushed it down.

Violette couldn't help but glare at the man as he passed by. She wanted to rip his charming smile off and make him suffer. Seeing him strutting around reminding her painfully of her childhood.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Little 5 year old Calypso ran down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. "Daddy?" she called, looking around the main floor. No sign of him, "Daddy?"_

_Just when she thought he had left her again she heard hurried footsteps approaching her._

"_Calypso! What did I tell you of being out? Go back to your room! Hurry, before Jake arrives and sees you. Now run along." giving her a slight push, Calypso ran out of the room her silver pigtails flying behind her. Just as she shut the door of her room she heard voices downstairs._

"_Uncle Paddy! Did you get me a present?" a childish voice demanded._

_Hearing her father chuckle, Calypso's heart gave a painful squeeze, "Sure did pup! You are my favorite little guy." Tears began to pour down Calypso's face. Why couldn't her father ever talk to her in that loving voice. She curled up in a ball, soon enough she was sobbing. Gentle hands were running through her hair. Lifting her face up she saw her house-elf Kreacher giving her a soft smile, "Little Mistress should not cry. Nasty Master Sirius is a bad man! He not worthy of child like you."_

_Giving Kreacher a weak smile, she hugged him, "Thank you Kreacher. You're the only one that cares for me." _

_It was true. Since as long as she could remember Kreacher always was the one that took care of her. Brought her food, brushed her hair, talked to her. He was the only one that smiled at her. Was she that much of a burden? Was she not worthy of being cared about. How she wished her mother was here._

_Digging around her trunk she found a portrait of a beautiful women. She had straight silver hair and_

_the same violet eyes she had. The woman, her mother was breathtaking: Genevieve La Fey was truly a sight to see._

_Tearing her eyes away, she silently opened the door of her room, giving Kreacher a nervous smile she crept outside. She wanted to know what made this Jake boy so much better then her. Why did her father love him instead of her. Creeping down the stairs she peeked around. Jake, wasn't anything special: a slightly pudgy boy, with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. She noticed he was alone eating what she believed was ice cream. Voices approached the foot of the stairs, panicking she tried to get back to her room only to stop once she was at the top of the stairs._

"_So Padfoot, how's your kid? What was her name Clarice?" a masculine voice asked that did not belong to her father._

_A heavy sigh was heard, "Calypso, Prongs. Honestly, I don't know what to do with her. I can't stand being in the same room as her. She made me loose my Genevieve, it's too painful." _

_Calypso's heart froze. Tears welled up, guilt coursed through her body. Standing up, the staircase creaked. Frozen in fear she saw her father and a man with messy black hair, James, look up._

"_Calypso! What did I tell you? Go back to your room and stay there!" her father's eyes flashed and she knew not to disobey. Running to her room she threw herself on her bed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Shaking her head, to clear her mind she noticed Theon staring at her. Giving him a smile, she assured him she was okay. Clearing her face of emotion she tried to focus on the lesson. Stupid flashbacks. Painful memories started to flood her mind, trying to occupy herself she grabbed a quill and started doodling.

"Ms. di Stelle since it seems that you find yourself already knowing these things. Care to tell us what a patronus is?" Professor Black snapped.

Clearing her throat Violette answered in a cool voice, "Of course, sir. The patronus charm is a charm that invokes a positive force. Patronuses are sometimes referred to as spirit guardians as they help repel away Dementors. A successfully invoked patronus can take to forms, corporeal and non-corporeal. A non-corporeal is like a shield while a corporeal patronus takes the shape of a bright-white, translucent animal."

"An excellent explanation. 10 points to Ravenclaw." Professor Black replied in a casual tone.

Violette noticed that from across the room Hermione Granger was glaring at her. Raising an elegant eyebrow, she watched as the witch huffed and turned back to the lesson.

The bell cut off Professor Black's lecture, as students packed their bags he shouted, "Right a summary of the patronus charm. To be handing in by the next lesson."

* * *

"Well that was boring," Theon said as they walked to charms, "Mostly all the things he talked about we already know. What's wrong Stelle?"

"It's nothing Theon. Just ghosts from the past." nodding reluctantly they turned the corner.

A flash of red covered Theon's vision as he bumped into someone. An apology was on his lips when he saw who he had caught. Vibrant green eyes gazed up at him. Hatred flashed in his eyes putting on a cool face, "You're lucky I caught you Professor. These stone floors must really hurt."

A flush of embarrassment crept up her face, "Yes, yes. I appreciate it. Thank you so much."

Giving a stiff nod, he left her there.

"Is it just me or did this idea seem so much better before we got here?" asked Violette with an innocent smile.

"Shut up." Theon murmured as he pushed past her. A soft laughter could be heard behind him.

* * *

"LUNNNNNNNNNNNNNCHH!" could be heard coming from the violet eyed girl as she dragged along Theon who was giving apologetic smiles to the people they trampled over.

The hall's door burst opened and people looked up to see the commotion.

"Move aside Luna! This girl needs some filling up!" Violette screamed as she practically ran to the Ravenclaw table. People from all houses watched with amusement as the lithe girl piled on as much food as she could find.

"You're in a better mood," Theon observed.

"Yeah, well, I can't be brooding all the time. Now, shush. It's eating time." turning back to her food, Theon and Luna shared an amused look.

"Oh look at that Sirius, she eats almost as much as you do!" Lily Potter exclaimed up at the head table. Sirius looked up from his food and watched Violette eat, "Hm, you're right Lils. I wonder how she manages to shovel all that food and still look graceful."

Shaking her head Lily watched as her son, Jake, approached the Ravenclaw table. Burrowing her brows in confusion she watched as he said something to Violette. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as the violet eyed girl threw a chicken drumstick, hitting him right on the forehead. Sirius, who apparently had been watching, burst out into laughter.

"I thought Prongslet had smoother moves. Reminds me of the times Prongs used to ask you out."

"Shut it Sirius. Didn't you have the 6th year Ravens today?" asked Lily.

Nodding his head Sirius said, "Yeah, nice bunch. Had them with the Gryffindors. Di Stelle just might give Granger a run for her money."

Raising an eyebrow in interest Lily turned back to watch her son try to clean the grease of his face.

* * *

The fire in the common room crackled as it spread its warmth throughout the room. Only 6 students were left. 3 of whom seemed to be engaged in an intense game of Exploding Snap.

"Goodnight you two. I'm heading up to bed. Hopefully the nargles won't hide my books tonight." with that Luna climbed up the staircases. Theon and Violette sat staring at the fire when they heard a loud cheering coming from a 7th year. The other two had soot covering their faces and missing eyebrows. Violette watched them stagger up the staircases. Looking around and noticing they were alone, Theon gave Violette a nod and headed out the door.

* * *

Two figures crossed the outside grounds of Hogwarts. One in a dark violet color cloak it seemed black

and the other in a dark forest green cloak. They strode past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest. Soundlessly walking through the forest they came upon a clearing that emitted an eerie feeling.

"There will be a change in plans." a low smooth voice said, "You must fool Dumbledore and the Potters. Do not reveal yourselves until the time is right."

"When will we know?" the dark forest green cloaked person asked.

"You will know. I shall send you further instructions when the time is right. By the way I brought you your dagger." a silver dagger glinted under the moonlight. It was beautifully designed, with intriguing patterns twisting around the handle. They glowed a silver-blue light. Silver and violet jewels adorned it. The sheath was made out of what seem to be a liquid like material.

"Thank you. I really missed it." the violet cloaked answered. Tucking it into an inner pocket, the two cloaked people turn to head out of the forest.


	7. Plan in Action

All other languages that are not English will be in italics (:

* * *

As time passed Theon and Violette got used to Hogwarts' stone walls. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. On 30th of October their was many exciting chatter going on at the Great Hall. All students were whispering to each other about the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. All this excitement was starting to get onto Violette's nerves.

The sound of a dagger repeatedly being stabbed upon the wooden table decreased many of the chatter amongst the Ravenclaw table. All peered curiously as the violet-eyed girl continued to stab the table not noticing her growing crowd, fortunately Theon did noticed this and grabbed her wrist in attempt to stop her.

"You're scaring the first years," he whispered and sure enough many of the young ravens were starting to move away from her with wide eyes.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she repaired the table with a wave of her wand. Theon watched her with a calculating gaze, "Come on. Let's go have a nice little chat."

Pulling her up her dragged her out of the Hall to the seventh floor. Passing three times by the blank wall in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he yanked open the door and pushed Violette in.

"Speak." he said as he sat down in one of the couches the room had provided.

Mirroring his movements, Violette began to speak, " You know how the students from the other school are going to arrive today?" seeing him nod she continued, "I just know that _She_ will come as well."

Understanding dawned over Theon, knowing full well who She was he gave her a sympathizing look.

"Even if she does come it wouldn't matter. You know I'm immune."

"Yes, I know this. It's not that which is troubling me. She knows my heritage! What if she just blurts it out, we both know she has no brains. What if he figures it out! What if.."

"Calm yourself! Breathe! I won't let anything happen to you, even if it means killing Fleur Delacour with my bare hands."

Encasing Violette in a hug he murmured into her raven locks, "I care too much about you Stelle, I won't let anyone take you away from me."

* * *

The arrival of the foreign students was an exciting event to those at Hogwarts. Violette did her best to not openly scowl, keeping her face blank of emotion she watched as Beauxbatons did their flashy entrance. She had to restrain herself from lashing out at the smiling blonde that had entered last. She let out a very unhuman like growl when the same blonde spotted her and made her way towards the Ravenclaw table. Aware of all the stares she was getting she gave a dazzling smile as she sat down.

"Vell, vell, vell. If it isn't leetle Violette. I had no idea you were goin' to be 'ere."

"Please stop speaking you are hurting my little English ears." Violette snapped.

Pursing her lips, she switched to french, "_You certainty haven't lost that humor of yours, have you?"_

Shrugging her shoulders Violette responded, "_Oh come on darling Fleur, you know that you love my humor. Besides I wouldn't be the same without it."_

"_Ah yes, I remember you and your little pranks during your little time at Beauxbatons." _turning her gaze to Theon she sized him up, _"My, my. You have certainly grown quite nicely maybe after this feast __we can catch up. It has been about 2 years since I have last seen you."_

"_Your allure doesn't affect me Fleur, besides I must decline I have more important matters to attend to."_ with a silent dismissal Fleur scowled and turned to her fellow students that were listening to the short conversation with interest.

"I can't stand her," Violette muttered to Theon while glaring at Fleur.

"I know, just hang about for 10 more minutes and then we can leave."

* * *

The next morning everybody was chattering about who would enter the cup and who would be chosen. Many students watched with eager eyes as people placed their name in the cup. A large black bird swooped down to the Ravenclaw table and dropped off a white envelope.

Theon carefully opened it with Violette peering over his shoulder.

"**It is time"** that was all that was written. It didn't have a signature but the two teens knew exactly who is was from. With a quick wave of his wand the letter burst into flames.

At the Staff Table Lily Potter felt a chill down her spine.

The day passed quickly and it was time for the Halloween Feast where many anxious students awaited to know who the champions were. At the Ravenclaw table two teenagers were patiently waiting for their plan to unravel.

They both ate as if nothing was going to happen, the eating and chatter died down as the Dumbledore stood up. Violette and Theon watched as he proceeded to talk about eternal glory and what not. His words didn't register in their minds, their gaze was sorely focused on the Goblet of Fire.

They watched as the Goblet spit out a name and as Dumbledore called out, "The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"

Horrible loud cheering came from the Slytherin table as the Durmstrangs congratulated Krum. The Quidditch star rose to his feet and strode to Dumbledore, who in turn gave him back the piece of parchment and pointed him to Trophy Room.

Wasting no time the Goblet spat out the second name, "The Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!"

The blonde french girl gave Violette a haughty look and proceeded to copy Krums actions.

A smirk graced upon Violette's face as she thought of the possibilities of Fleur dieing a gruesome death.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

At this the black and yellow table burst into loud cheering. Even some of the Slytherins were applauding quietly. All cheering stopped as the Goblet spat out a fourth name.

"Show time," Theon whispered to Violette.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore murmured. Shocked silence, "Harry Potter, this is not possible."

Taking this as his cue, Theon gracefully stood up and in one fluid motion let his glamours drop.

Every eye in the Hall saw as his once silver hair turned into raven black and as his aristocrat features vanished. Theon calmly walked up to Dumbledore and plucked the piece of parchment from the shocked man's hands.

"Trophy room, right?" he asked to no one in particular. Striding up the Ravenclaw table, he pulled Violette up to her feet and watched as she too dropped her glamours. Raven hair turned silver, her features gained the aristocrat look that Theon had lost.

Both teenagers strode out of the Great Hall with all eyes on them.


	8. Harry and Calypso

All other languages that are not English will be in italics (:

* * *

The Great Hall was silent, all except for a chocked sob that came from the Staff Table. The sobbing increased and as it got louder it was as if a spell was lifted from the Hall. Whispers broke out, the Staff Table was in chaos. All trying to figure out what just happened.

"Come on Lils, calm down." a soft voice whispered to the trembling form of Lily Potter.

"Oh Sirius! He's back, my baby boy is back!" Lily practically shouted.

"Lily I think it is best that you inform James of what has happened. Ask him to come as soon as he can." with a shaky nod, she stood up, "Sirius I need you to grab young Mr. Potter and take him to the Trophy Room. I will meet you there." with that Dumbledore strode out of the hall, his purple and green robe billowing behind him.

* * *

"So how long do you think it's going to take for them to arrive?" Theon asked with a casual tone.

"Not too long, I hope. Besides, we both know that the whole Potter horde will arrive."

Theon smirked at his companion, "Well Stelle, I hope your acting skills are set."

Opening the door to the Trophy Room the 3 champions looked up.

"Do they need us back in the Hall?" Cedric asked.

"No not at all, the judges should arrive soon, it seems that they had a little... problem." Theon answered smoothly.

" Who are you?" Fleur asked.

"Come now, dear Fleur. Surely you recognize me. I thought we had a strong bond." Violette drawled.

Fleur gasped,"It can't be! C'est impossible!" she paused, "It iz glamours, non?"

Violette let out a mocking clap, "Well it seems you do have some brain cells, no matter how rusty they might be."

The doors to the Trophy Room banged open and Dumbledore strode in with the other judges.

"_Good day to you Madame Maxime, it has been a while."_ Theon spoke up.

"_Theon, where on Earth have you been hiding? What's this about you being Harry Potter?"_ Madame Maxime asked as Fleur let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have more pressing matters at this moment." Dumbledore interjected. He took a step closer to Theon and inspected his face. With a light probe Dumbledore tried to get into his mind but was pushed back with such strength that he stumble back.

"Well Headmaster if you wanted to know something, you could have simply asked. Common courtesy, of course."

"I'm sorry, my boy, I simply wanted to see if this was true. Are you really Harry Potter?"

"That is correct but it hardly matters as I go by many names. This is just simply another one to the list. Ah, look the family has arrived." Lily and James Potter strolled in with ashen faces followed by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who were walking beside Jake Potter.

"Ha..Harry?" Lily whispered, with an incline of his head Theon had to step back as Lily rushed to embrace him.

"Now, now Mother. We will have none of that." Theon drawled. Lily seeming not to listen took another forceful step towards her but before Theon could move a blazing red transparent shield stopped Lily in her steps. She let out a cry of pain as her hand touched the shield.

"You will stay away from him!" Violette said in an icy voice. All attention was snapped to her as she stepped into their line of vision.

"Look what we have here, the Potter family. The very image of what the wizarding world considers the perfect family. The honorary uncles who would do anything to protect them. The parents who raised the hero son. How... perfect." she hissed out.

The Potters couldn't stop but feel fear when the looked into her ice cold violet eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" James roared.

"It seems I have touched a nerve by hurting your dear wife. Isn't that so, _Uncle _James." confusion clouded his hazel eyes. As much as James Potter was confused Sirius Black was not.

Taking a step forward Sirius whispered, "Calypso?" he searched her face with desperate eyes.

"Hello Father, it's nice to see the years were kind to you. To bad I'm not." with that Violette drop the shield and positioned her wand to Sirius Black's face, an organ melting curse that will act as if throwing acid to the inside of ones body at the tip of her tongue. With the first syllable out she felt her wand arm being lowered, looking around with fury she saw Theon's warning gaze. With a frustrated sigh she dropped her arm.

"Perhaps it is better if we continue this in a more private setting." Dumbledore interjected.

Looking around and seeing the other occupants frighten faces Violette nodded.

"Your office?" Theon asked, receiving a nod, he and Violette strode out of the room leaving a devastated family behind.

* * *

Once everybody was settled in Dumbledore jumped right into the point, "Harry, where have you been all this time?"

"Oh you know, here and there. Nowhere too significant." Theon answered as he inspected the phoenix whom was watching him with his beady black eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, I am not aware of who you are." Dumbledore asked Violette.

With an unladylike like snort Violette shot Sirius a glare, "I'm not surprised headmaster. My birth name is Calypso leFay Black. Daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Genevieve leFay Black. Not many know of my existence since Sirius here locked me in the house and didn't allow me to have any contact to anybody but him and the house-elf." giving Sirius a mocking smile she drawled, "Isn't that right daddy dearest."

"I must say I am surprised. I knew Genevieve was with child but I thought the child had died with her. Now I am curious as to how the two of you met up if you weren't allowed out." Dumbledore asked with a piercing gaze.

Giving Violette a side long glance Theon spoke, "Very well, we shall amuse you. Now let me show you about the day that Stelle and I met." with the headmaster's permission he withdrew a silver memory from Violette and dropped it in on the pensive. As everybody touched it they were transported in a whirl of color into the memory.

_FLASHBACK/MEMORY_

_Everybody was transported into a large bedroom where a little 6 year old Violette was laying on her bed with a large book propped on the pillows. They watched as her brows furrowed in concentration._

"_I think I got it now Kreacher!" she squealed to the house-elf who they had barely noticed was watching her._

"_Young Mistress is a clever child. Old Mistress Black would be very proud, very proud." Kreacher croaked in a praising voice._

"_Thanks Kreacher, now that I have this down I just need to wait for daddy to go." with that the little girl jumped of the bed and pulled the door open carefully to prevent any creaks._

"_Kreacher if something goes wrong I'll call you Okay?" she whispered, seeing him nod she padded out of her room and down the stairs._

_She watched as her father approached the fireplace and threw some powder in and voiced out, "Potter Manor." with a flash of green fire he was gone. She walked around and found a corner that was covered in shadows. Bracing herself she walk up to it and felt the shadows tickle her. Letting out a giggle she step into them thinking about her father and his destination. Walking through the shadows had been something she had learned her mother could do. It took her a while to learn but she was confident in her abilities now. Her travel through the shadows didn't last long as she fell out of them and landed on top of a young boy her age. He was small and pale with messy jet black hair and the most striking green eyes she had ever seen._

"_Who are you?" she asked with excitement on her face._

"_Harry Potter." he answered. _

_Her violet eyes lit up as she picked the boy up and hugged him. Harry wasn't expecting this as he just stood there stiff._

"_Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Calypso Black!" she gave him a beaming smile._

_Shakily Harry answered, "You didn't scare me. It's just that you came out of no where! Why are you here? Why did you hug me? Is your.."_

_His questions were cut off as he stared as the little fairy like girl gave a small jig around the small room, chanting, "I did it. I did it!"_

_Clearing his throat Calypso stopped._

"_Sorry," she blushed, "it's just that I've never been outside of my home and well I've heard a lot about this place from my daddy and well I wanted to see it. Mind showing me around?" _

"_Uh.. yeah sure. But we have to be very quite my family doesn't really like me." he murmured to his shoes._

"_Oh." she said suddenly feeling down, "My daddy doesn't like me either. But I will make him! Watch one day he will say he loves me! Besides, I like you!" _

_Grabbing his hand she approached the door, "Lead the way."_

_Nodding Harry tightened his grip on her hand his little face gaining a pink tinge._

_He lead her around the huge manor, showing her some shortcuts he discovered as they approached the family room they stopped in their tracks._

"_Look at you Jake! All grown up, soon enough you will be bigger then your old man!" Sirius ruffled Jake's messy hair._

"_Sirius don't do that! I have enough trouble with his hair as it is." Lily Potter said in an exasperated voice._

"_Come on Lily-flower. You love the Potter men hair." James Potter said as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Come on." little Harry tugged Calypso hand and led her away from the scene._

_Both children with hurtful expressions. He led her up to the attic._

"_This is where I come and no one finds me. We can hang out here, if you want." Harry said._

_Nodding Calypso sat on a velvet couch that was in the room. Soon enough both children started chatting and laughing. Not noticing the time flying by. _

"_I have to go." Calypso suddenly said. Harry looked at her with sad eyes._

"_Okay." he whispered._

"_Don't worry, I'll come back! What kind of friend would I be if I don't?" Calypso asked._

"_My friend?" Harry asked stunned._

_Nodding Calypso added, "Best friend!"_

_She gave him a a final hug of goodbye and Harry watched her as she walked into the shadows of the attic. He was left wondering when his friend was going to come back._

_END FLASHBACK/MEMORY_

One by one the Potter family, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore emerged from the pensieve.

"There you have, that is how Stelle and I met." Theon interjected onto the silence that had fallen.

"Stelle? Why do you cal her that?" Jake voiced in.

Turning his gaze to his twin brother Theon watched him with cold eyes that made Jake flinch.

"It's called a nickname little brother." he answered in a icy voice.

Theon watched Sirius approached Stelle, "You've grown." he said in a tight voice.

"Yes, that tends to happen when time passes by. It's been what 8 years?" Stelle responded in a mocking voice.

"You look so much like your mother." Sirius tried again.

"And that was the reason you abandoned me! All because you put the blame on me when I wasn't old enough to understand!" Stelle shrieked.

She watched as her father flinched, with a cold smile she continued, "You know, many have told me how much I remind them of Auntie Bella."

Everybody in the room stiffened except for Theon who wasn't trying to mask his snickers.

"Son, we are so glad you came back to us. Your mother was heartbroken when you left. We searched everywhere for you." James made an attempt to move towards Theon.

"We didn't return to make amends. We didn't return to be a happy family. We just wanted to know what was so great about the mighty Hogwarts." Theon strode to the door but a small hand grasped his arm. Looking up his emerald eyes met with equally as emerald eyes. Lily's eyes were lined with tears as she pulled Theon into a tight hug. Stelle could only watch as Theon stiffened up and pushed Lily away.

"Stelle," he commanded as he opened the door and walked out.

Stelle stood in the office looking over everybody's faces.

"Listen here, and listen well. If you dare to try anything, anything at all to him I will hurt you. I will make you wish your parents never met. Besides, not only do I have Aunt Bellatrix's should we say character? I also have her way with wand. Remember that. By the way, _Toujours Pur_ dearest father." all the occupants could do and stare after her as she cackled on her way out.


	9. Fate's Course

A scream reverberated throughout the headmaster's office. All rushed to Lily Potter's aid as she thrashed and screamed out in pain. James lifted his wand to try to help his screaming wife.

"No James!" Sirius shouted as he grabbed James' wand.

"What is wrong with you Padfoot? Lily needs my help!"

"If you try to help her it will only increase in pain for her."

James stared at his best friend with incredulous eyes.

"This is a special Black Family curse. It judges those whom have impure blood." Sirius spat out, "if anyone interferes the curse increases."

Lily's screams of pains reduced into whimpers, her body giving out small spasms as James helped her up. A chilling voice leaked out of the shadows in the office.

"This is just but a taste of what I can do."

"Sirius what does this mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"The only explanation is that Calypso grew up with someone of the Black family. Only those of Black blood can cast this. It is my belief that Calypso grew up with Bella and her husband. If this is true then so did Harry." running a hand on his face he hid the tears the had slipped out of his eyes.

"We must take Lily to the Hospital Wing. She needs potions that are used for the cruciatus curse victims."

Nodding James allowed Sirius help him take Lily away.

In all the chaos no one noticed the shocked and awe look on the boy-who-lived's face.

* * *

Jake Potter didn't know what to think as walked down the dark corridors. He felt disgusted with himself as he remembered the awe feeling he felt when his mother had been tortured. It felt as if the magic was calling to him, teasing his skin. Shaking his head in attempt to get rid of his thoughts he thought of Harry. His twin brother. In away Jake felt hope, he wished for Harry to be the Boy-who-lived not him. He wished Dumbledore had said it was Harry not him. Yes, Jake knew that he acted like a pompous prat. Like a spoiled child. A true Gryffindor. In reality it was all a mask, he hated being the Golden Boy. He was weak, and he knew it. All the training that he got when he was young ruined his childhood. The pranks he pulled were all for show. Watching as the portrait swung open he practically ran up the stairs to his dorm ignoring all the questioning gazes. Locking himself in the bathroom he stared at his wand hand. At the serpentine like scar that was on the back of his hand. Harry had a scar as well, why couldn't he be the chosen one. Seeing no point in brooding he went to his bed and succumbed into a dreamless sleep.

Out of the shadows in the 6th year Gryffindor boy's dorm a thick leather book came out and landed on the edge of a bed in which a messy haired boy was sleeping.

* * *

Feeling refreshed the next morning Jake got ready for his long day at school, out of the corner of his eye he saw a leather book. The leather was a dark blue almost black with silver bindings. Grabbing the book he opened it and out fell out a short dagger. The dagger was made out of a transparent black material with a silver hilt that had violet and emerald swirls wrapped around it. Examining the dagger he put it aside and read the first page in the book.

_**The Art of the Dark Arts: An Introduction to Shadow Magick, Blood Magick, and Rituals**_

_**by Morgause leFay**_

He grabbed the letter that was stuffed in the book and opened it

_I know how you feel Jakobeous Potter, do not suppress it. The Dark Arts is not evil. It is old magick, study it well and perform it in secret. Don't tell your friends, or family. I will keep in touch with you soon._

_P.S this book has an enchantment on it. If anybody where to see it they would see it as a Quidditch book. Still be cautious_

That was all there was. Feeling a bit of excitement he packed the book in his book bag and sheathed the dagger. Grabbing his things he prepared for the day.

* * *

"I've planted it," Stelle said as she joined Theon on the Ravenclaw table. Fully aware of all the stares they were receiving she tried to act as neutral as possible.

"I'm sure we will be pestered with questions today." Theon calmly stated looking around the Hall.

"Hm, yes. I'm sure Dumbledore has it covered though. I left a nice little message after you left." Stelle added lightly, as she chewed on some bacon.

"What did you do?" Theon asked with twinkling eyes.

"Oh you know, nothing bad." Stelle casually said, leaning in she whispered, "Toujours Pur"

Theon let out a roar of laughter grabbing many's attention, "I could snog you senseless!" he exclaimed very loudly.

Stelle merely smirked and watched as Jake looked around the Hall. Their eyes locked and Stelle gave an incline to her head. Theon watched what she did and followed suit. Jake's eyes widened just a fraction and gave them a hesitant smile as he walked to his table where his friends started whispering to him.

"It seems little brother has caught on." Theon commented.

"Yes, yes it does. We play a risky game Theon, the strings of fate are intertwining." Stelle turned back to her meal.

* * *

Jake's first class was History of Magic he entered and sat at the back of the room. Hermione and Ron sat in front of him.

"Honestly Jake, I can't believe that he is your brother. Your parents must be shocked." Jake tried to drown out Hermione's ongoing rant he was relieved when Professor Binns glided into the class and began his droning. Making sure no one was any particular attention to him he open the Dark Arts book.

At the other side of the castle, Luna Lovegood gave a twitch and ran to find her two friends. She found them near the dungeons.

"Fates' lines have intertwined the prophesy has begun to take its course. We must be very careful at this stage and make sure he doesn't change his course." Luna panted out.

"Thank you Luna." Theon said.

_"Vetus Magia habet excitato." _Stelle whispered to the shadows.

Luna smiled, her dreamy eyes turning cold before she masked them back.

* * *

_**Vetus Magia habet excitato – Old Magic has raised.**_


	10. Fleur's Pain

**All other languages that are not English will be in italics (:**  
**Thoughts will be **

_'thoughts'_

**Italics may be used for emphasis **

To not get anybody confused here are a list of the many names the characters have:

Harry Potter: Theon Greyjoy (throughout this story he will mostly be called Theon)

Calypso Black: Violette di Stelle ( she will be mostly Violette or Stelle)

* * *

Theon watched as Luna and Stelle dived into the Black Lake. The Giant Squid would occasionally swim by them let then ride on his back.

"Come on in Theon! The water is perfect today!" shouted Stelle.

Shaking his head Theon responded, "Freezing cold water with potential dangerous animals may be something you enjoy but I think I'll pass on having something attack me today."

Stelle pouted and turned to whisper something to Luna who nodded eagerly. She then swam to the shore and began to climb out. Not noticing the 6 figures who were heading her way. With a predatory smirk she approach Theon, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"On a well deserve break." responded Theon smoothly.

Stelle gave Theon a brilliant smile and proceeded to tackle and pin Theon to the ground.

"Come on Theon, don't make me use force." she whispered.

"I quite like it when you use force." Theon wagged his eyebrows.

Letting out a tinkling laugh she wiggled her hips and smirked when Theon let out a groan.

A nervous cough made both Theon and Stelle snap their heads up.

Standing before them was the Potter family, Sirius, Ron and Hermione all with beat red faces.

"Oh hello there," Theon said in a chipper voice from underneath Stelle.

Jake let out another cough, and turned to his mother whose face was become more and more red.

"I think we broke them Theon." Stelle added in a pleasant voice while smoothly getting up and pulling Theon to his feet.

"You may have a point. Here." with a flick of his wand he dried Stelle and himself.

"What in Merlin's name were you two doing?" Lily demanded, her face now blending in perfectly with her hair.

"Nothing we haven't done before." Theon drawled and watched as their faces paled.

"You and my little girl." Sirius sputtered.

"I never was your "little girl" beside why would you care. You never did before." Stelle snapped.

Sirius paled even further and stared down at the ground.

"Did you need something or did you just come to stare and look like idiots?" said Theon while glaring at them. Lily turned to look at her husband and sighed.

"We came to ask you to come eat with us. I, no we, want to get to know you and make up on what we did. We truly regretted it and suffered the time you weren't here"

"Please accept."

Stelle and Theon's eyes snapped to Jake whom had spoken. Slowly both nodded and watched as relief washed through him.

"You might want to change, it will be in a sort of formal restaurant." James spoke up.

Nodding Theon grabbed his shirt and passed it to Stelle who slipped it on. They waved to Luna who had been watching from afar and took of towards the castle.

* * *

"I was so scared they wouldn't accept." Lily whispered as she watched their retreating backs.

"As was I Lils, but this is our chance." James said wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders and leading her towards the castle with Sirius following behind.

"Of course they would have to accept it's their family," Hermione said in a bossy voice, "Besides Calypso should really learn some manners or something. What she and your brother were doing." she wrinkled her nose, "what kind of bathing suit was she wearing?"

"Hermione, give it up! Her name is Stelle and what her and my brother were doing does not concern you." Jake snapped as he stalked of leaving a bemused Hermione and Ron behind him.

* * *

At around seven the Potters, Sirius, Ron and Hermione were waiting at the base of the Entrance Hall staircases. Lily Potter was wearing a slim fitting emerald gown, her fiery red hair curled down her open back. James had chosen to wear a black dress robes with emerald stitching his messy hair seemed somewhat tames. Sirius chose to wear a dark gray almost blue robes that made his eyes seem to sparkle. Hermione had tamed her bushy hair and had put it up in an elegant twist. Her pale yellow gown accentuated her body in the right places. Ron had kept stealing glimpses at her, his robes were quite bland to compared to others, he chose plain dark blue dress robes. Jake kept shifting nervously in his dark green robes with gold stitching.

10 minutes past seven they watched as Theon descended the staircases with elegant midnight blue robes that in certain light looked dark violet. His robes had an intricate silver stitching, his cloak was clasped with a silver direwolf and a black grim that seemed to be connected by a what seemed to be a basilisk.

He stopped at the base of the stairs to turn to see Stelle gracefully descend the staircases it seemed as if her feet floated a feet above the ground. The top of her gown was made out of a dark violet while the skirt which was shorter at the front: to her mid thigh, and longer at the back was a midnight blue. She had a sash with the two colors blended in perfectly in a braided pattern with silver lining around her waist. On the left side of the sash the same design of Theon's clasp was on it. Her hair was messily piled up on the top of her head with stray silver hairs framing her face.

She gave Theon a brilliant smile and placed her hand on his offering arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. Nodding Stelle approach the figures who were standing staring open mouthed at her and Theon.

"You look beautiful, Allie." Sirius spoke up.

Narrowing her eyes at her new given nickname, she watched as he fidgeted under her cold gaze.

"Thank you." she said curtly.

"Well then I think we should go. The headmaster was kind enough to give us a portkey but we must step to the front gates to take it." James said.

While walking to the Front Gates Stelle got many appreciative glances from the male population and Theon from the female.

"Why don't you ditch the little fae and come with me to the Beauxbatons carriage? I can be better company." a sultry voice asked.

Stelle snapped her gaze to Fleur, "I doubt a Veela whore can be good company. Oh, wait a minute you aren't even a full Veela, just a weak echo of them."

Fleur swelled with range and pulled her wand out, "Shut up! The Veelas have much more power then a stupid fairy. You're nothing but a tree fucking bitch."

In a blink of an eye Fleur was on the ground screaming with Stelle staring down at her with violet eyes pulsating with power. Lifting the curse she saw as Fleur took painful gasps, "All you have is your weak allure, without it you are nothing. It truly shows how little brain cells you have, the Faes and Fairys are different. It's best you remember that or else next time I won't be so nice." Stelle said in a icy voice that sent chills down Fleur's spine. With that said she turned on her heel and stalked out leaving a shaking Fleur staring at her with hate filled eyes.

* * *

"That was Dark magic, you can be sent to Azkaban or worse the Headmaster can expel you. You said some really nasty things about the Veelas. They deserve rights and respect. What did she mean by you being a Fae?" Hermione rattled on.

Pointing her wand at her face Stelle snapped, "Do you ever shut up?"

All Hermione could do was stare at the wand and then at the ice cold violet eyes that seemed to have darkened.

"Come now Calypso, let the poor girl be. You're scaring her." Lily placed an arm on Stelle's shoulder and pulled her away.

"Don't call me Calypso," she growled and picked up her pace to the Front Gates.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Ron demanded.

Shaking his head Theon let out a smirk, "I know Stelle like the back of my hand. I know every emotion she has, every curve of her body. I know how her mind works. I especially know her power when she is angry. Trust me, you don't want to interfere if you value your sanity and your body parts."

Once reaching the Front Gates James produced a rubber duck and made everybody place a finger on it, in whirl of color and a tugging on everybody's bellybutton they left Hogwarts.


	11. Surprise Dinner

The portkey made them land in an elegant hall. Reds and golds accentuated the beauty of it. Looking around Stelle and Theon noticed a huge marble door, music seemed to float out of it. Carefully drawing their wands they turned to face the fidgeting Potters.

"Well, you see, we kind of lied to you." Lily began, "We planned you a small gathering to reintroduce you to the family now that you have come back. Take it as a surprise party if you will." she added.

"You lied." was all Theon said, seeing James nod he let out a chuckle, "Isn't that a start to our new _family. _Very well, we shall play along with your plans."

Letting out a sigh James flicked his wand and the doors opened silently. Through the doors Stelle and Theon saw a gathering of people peering curiously.

James led Lily by the arm and started to introduce them.

"May I introduce my son Jakobeous Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

There was polite clapping as Jake led his two friends into the hall.

"It is my great honor to welcome back a member of the family. We, Lily and I can not express our gratitude to have him back. Without further ado please welcome my eldest son, Harrison Potter."

Theon gave Stelle a wink as he entered the hall that was filled with excited whispers. Many craned their necks to get a glimpse at the once lost Potter son. Flashes of photography blinded his sight slightly but Theon never stopped smiling graciously making many young and older women swoon on their feet.

Sirius stepped up and watched as the crowd quieted down. Clearing his throat nervously he began, "Many may not know what I am about to reveal. I can't believe it myself sometimes. When I was younger I married a beautiful women, the love of my life, Genevieve – she gave me a gift that can not be replaced. This gift is known as Calypso leFay Black, my daughter, my Allie." gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Many hardly believe that Sirius Black, Hogwart's resident playboy married or even had a child! They watched as Sirius escorted a breath taking silver haired beauty with the most dazzling violet eyes. Photographers went crazy trying to take pictures of Sirius Black's secret child. Young men were thinking of ways to start courting her. Their hopes were slightly crushed as they saw her approach the newly introduced Potter heir.

* * *

"Good show." Stelle whispered to Theon as soon as he approached him.

"I could say the same. Your acting skills are truly remarkable."

"I thank you kind sir," Stelle gave him a mock curtsy, "You can't believe how tempted I was to burn his arm off."

Theon chuckled and turned to glare at a young man with sandy hair whom was staring at Stelle like a piece of meat. He saw Jake approach them and nudged Stelle, "Hey thanks for accepting. It means so much to mum and dad."

"I didn't accept for them." seeing Jake's confused look Theon added, "I accepted for you. I mean you are my twin brother, right?"

Jake nodded with a smile on his face, "So... I see you're getting lots of attention Stelle."

Arching a silver eyebrow, Stelle let out a tinkling laugh, "These idiots have nothing to offer me."

Jake felt his stomach turn, '_must be hungry'_ he thought.

"Thanks for the book." he blurted out before his eyes widened.

"Think nothing of it. I knew that you wouldn't be allowed to follow your, should we say... new taste of knowledge." lowering her voice Stelle whispered, "Take care of the dagger, it is one of my best."

"You made it?" Jake asked, awe evident in her voice.

Smirking Stelle nodded, "Theon and I have learned many art forms throughout our hideout."

Looking through the crowd she saw Sirius making his way towards her, inwardly scowling she schooled her features to hide any signs of disdain.

"Allie, may I speak with you for a moment?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." she responded smoothly and followed him throughout the hall and out to the gardens. Watching him sit on a glass bench, she followed suit.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius blurted out, "I was such an idiot. I was young reckless and stupid. I made you take the fault of your mother's death when in truth it was no one's fault. I know I can never make it up to you but please give me a chance. When you left, reality crashed down on me. I hated myself for years. I spent hours, days, months looking for you. I never gave up hope, I knew you were alive. You were always strong, something that you got from your mother. I don't ask for you to forgive me right away or that you forget everything I did, I just want to get to know you and see if we can make this work. I already missed most of your life, don't make me miss the rest."

Stelle let out a sigh, "I can never forgive what you did to me. No one should suffer like I did. No child should feel unwanted." Sirius' face dropped, "I can promise you I can try. Keep in mind that I still hate you and a small part of me probably always will."

"That's all I can hope for." and without any indication Sirius pulled her into a hug. He let go when he noticed her stiff form and apologized.

"Take things slowly. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the restroom."

* * *

Finding the restroom was harder then Stelle thought, after pulling open what seemed to be the 50th door she let out a sigh as she saw the beautifully decorated restroom. Closing the door behind her she locked it and waved her hands around the door whispering in a strange melodic language. The room gave a slight glow, taking this as a good sign she approached the huge mirror that was perched on the wall.

Moving her hands in what seemed to be a grasping and pulling gesture, she watched as the shadows gave a slight ripple and slowly formed a small ball of shadow on her hands. Holding the small shadow ball she whispered in the same melodic language and blew on the ball. Silver glitter from her breathe flew into the ball making the shadow ball seem as she had grabbed a piece of the universe on her hands. She pushed the ball into the mirror watching as her reflection darkened into the same universe-like pattern as the ball. She waited until the reflection rippled and a handsome ethereal man came forth from the darkness. His midnight blue hair was framing his pale face perfectly. His violet-silver eyes framed with thick dark lashes lit up as he saw her. A smile began to form on his perfect pink lips, "So, how does it go?" he asked in a melodic voice.

"He has accepted me with open arms." Stelle replied.

"He doesn't suspect anything?" the man inquired.

"No, he is as much as a fool as any other. He seems overjoyed of having his _beloved_ daughter back. You should have seen him when I said I will try to make things work."

"You always did make a good actress Stelle" he teased.

Scowling playfully she pushed her hair back rather dramatically, "You were always jealous of my skills and you know it Hyperion."

Laughing he shook his head, "Of course my dear, but please don't call me that name!"

"Very well then Orion, I don't know why you complain I quite like your name. It has character."

"Well, you always were weird." Orion laughed, "By the way you should be going if you don't want people to think you got stuck in the toilet or something."

Sighing Stelle nodded, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Orion whispered.

With that Orion retreated back into the darkness with a small smile on his face. Stelle wiped the mirror with her hand the universe-like darkness sucking into her skin, making it glow.

With a wave of her palm the room glowed and she stepped out of the restroom.

jhagjfg-gfh-dsf-hgaw-eg-df-hbadf-jh-fgj-fad-hg-adef-gadfhrfgthrtrshdfhf-

"That took long." Theon said as Stelle approached him.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Theon explained, "I felt the slight pull you know. Ever since that day I've been feeling it."

"Interesting."Stelle murmured, "We have to look into that. Apparently the blood has transfer some shall we say.. qualities."

Their conversation ended their as dinner was announced to happen. Dinner with all these guest was dreadful to both Stelle and Theon.

Theon was asked questions among questions about where he was for all these years. He tried to answer them as polite and short as possible. Stelle was being pestered with her father about him hiding her away. Many heads of families were eying her up and asking questions about her hobbies and schooling. They seemed to have gotten the idea that a tie with the Black family with theirs would be a good thing. Stelle forced herself to smile as she was introduced to many eligible bachelors.

She kept shooting Theon looks asking for help but he too was in the same situation as the Ladies of the families tried to pester him with their own daughters. When dessert came around they both were able to escape with the help of Jake. The Potters and Sirius found them out in the garden laying on the grassy field while gazing at the stars. They could only stare at the beautiful image before them. Guilt consuming every blood cell they had. Slowly approaching them they watched as Theon whispered something and Stelle let out a tinkling laugh. Their hearts ached, shaking themselves out of the feeling the asked the two stargazing teens to come inside.

"You can sleep here tonight. Dumbledore has given permission for you to stay the weekend." Lily said, "Jake can show you your rooms."

Jake nodded and beckoned them. He led them up a grand staircase until they reached the third landing. "Your rooms are here," he pointed to two doors which were across from each other.

"Mine is door next to yours and mum and dad's is down the hall."

Nodding Stelle asked, "Can you show me to your kitchen?"

Jake furrowed his brows in confusion but showed them the way.

"What are you three up to?" James asked. He, Lily and Sirius were sitting in front of a fire they seemed to have been in a deep conversation.

"Just showing them to the kitchen, dad." Jake answered.

"The kitchen?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Stelle asked to go."

With that Jake turned and took them to a slightly big kitchen.

"Mind if I use your stove and stuff?" Stelle asked pointing to the pantry.

"Suit yourself." Jake answered while sitting on a chair.

With a quick "thanks" Stelle began opening and pulling things out of the pantries and the fridge.

With a wave of her wand she lit the stove and placed a pot in it with milk.

Theon having seen this routine many times went to help. He began getting baking supplies and mixing them together.

Lily, James and Sirius peeked in to see Stelle and Theon moving gracefully throughout the kitchen not bumping into each other. Obviously these two had done this before. With a help of magic Theon had successfully baked coffee cake and Stelle was adding whip cream to three mugs.

"What are you guys doing?" Lily asked.

"Wow mum, you have got to try this!" Jake exclaimed as he took a bite out of his coffee cake and took a big gulp out of his mug. Lily reached towards it and her eyes widened, "This is really good. Who taught you to bake and cook?"

Giving Theon a slight smirk Stelle casually answered, "Oh you know, Aunt Bella was always an excellent chef."

Sirius spit out his drink which he had taken from Jake. His eyes widened with disbelief.

"B – Bella? You were with Bella? Insane lunatic Bella?"

"The very same. It's not polite to bad mouth your own family _daddy_." Stelle drawled.

"I'm heading to bed," looking towards Theon she added, "You coming?"

Seeing him nod they walked out of the kitchen leaving a baffled family behind.

* * *

The night Lily and James Potter had the worst sleep of their life. They dreamtof the day little Harry had ran away from home.

_DREAM/FLASHBACK_

_It was a fairly hot summer day that the Potters were found lounging by the side of their pool. They watched as their pride and joy – Jake Potter splashed about the water._

"_Check this out Dad!"Jake screamed from the pool. He proceeded to attempt to dive of the diving board only to create a huge splash._

_James laughed as his son shook his messy hair with a slight frown on his chubby face._

"_Be careful hunny." Lily called out._

_Flashing his mother a grin, Jake attempted to dive once more. His parents watched as their little boy continued to make splashes. Their attention was interrupted by a frantic Sirius Black._

_His normally neat hair was almost as messy as James'. His face was the epitome of worry, he seemed short of having a panic attack._

"_She's gone!" he screamed frantically, "I can't find her James'!"_

"_Calm down Padfoot. Breathe." he commanded his long time friend and watched as he complied._

_Taking steady breathes Sirius began his story, "I was up in my study when I noticed the house was quiet. Well it is always quiet she is mostly silent now in day, I hadn't heard her talk in 2 weeks." shaking his head he continued, "Something about the way the house was bothered me. So I went to her room and knocked getting no response I pushed open the door. Seeing no one inside I checked the bathroom. Nothing. I then checked all the rooms in the house, all the secret passages nothing. I ran back to her room and a piece of parchment floated up to me. Grabbing I read it, it was in her writing. It said "Now you don't have to care about me anymore. I will be gone forever, I hope you're happy now that your wish came true." it was dated with the date that was 2 days ago. I immediately called for Kreacher and demanded answers. The demented house-elf wouldn't budge even when I ordered it too. His magic eventually killed him for disobeying his master. I checked her wardrobe and saw that she had taken a trunk filled with clothing and the sack of galleons she had always kept were gone. You have to help me Prongs! She's all I have left." by the end of his story Sirius was in hysterics and was openly crying._

_Lily tried to comfort him as best she could, "You can use a calming draught."_

_Leading him to the house she went in search of the potion. A chill went down her spine when she passed by Harry's door. Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen the boy moping in shadows in a while. Pushing the door open, she came upon a regular child bedroom. A piece of parchment was laid on the small desk._

_With dread Lily reach towards it, "It appears your wish of having one child has come true."_

_Her hands began to shake as she stared at the date of two days ago. Letting out an anguish screams she fell to the ground shaking. Rushing foot steps were heard and James found his wife on the floor of his son's room with a letter in her hands._

_No, he couldn't believe it. Not his son as well. Picking his wife up he carried her downstairs and found two calming draughts. He made Lily and Sirius drink them and watch the effects take place._

"_James what have we done?" Lily asked in a quiet voice._

"_We will find him Lily." James reassured her in a strong voice, "We will find both of them and make things right." he added while looking straight at Sirius who nodded._

_Standing up James began to call as many people as he could to help his search._

_The dream began to spin and the dreamer felt as if the were being pulled into darkness._

_They found themselves in a dark swirling void. They heard child like laughter coming from all around them and watched as 5 year old Harry and Calypso stepped into their view._

"_Why did you hurt us?" they asked in unison._

"_Why don't you love us?"_

"_Why did you push us away?"_

_Their voice echoed throughout the dark void, each echo getting louder in volume. Their eyes glowed with each syllable until it became too blinding._

With a start Lily woke up with James following suit. They stared at each other and James pulled Lily into a desperate hug. Lily clung onto James sobbing freely.

In another bedroom at Potter Manor Sirius Black cried to himself in the darkness of his room.


	12. The Change

****To **psychoyoshi79:** Theon and Stelle aren't romantically involved with each other. It is as you said "a ruse as a means of protection from unwanted advances" Though they do seem to have a sort of more then friends relationship going on at times (friends with benifits?)

As for Hyperion (Orion), he and Stelle are sort of complicated, but yes they are going to be paired together.

Thanks for reading! (:

* * *

"Miss?" a squeaky voice asked. A long pointy green finger reached out and poked Stelle's sleeping form.

"Miss." the voice asked more urgently. With a groan Stelle opened one violet eye and came to face the anxious face of a house elf.

"Miss must must get up now. Yous is needing to go eat breakfast, you is." the tiny creature squeaked.

Nodding, Stelle tumbled out of bed and into the adjourning bathroom. 5 minutes later Stelle came out looking refreshed albeit sleepy in her tousled sleeping clothes, her messy silver hair was thrown up in a simple messy bun with her wand holding it altogether. Noticing the house elf gone, she yanked the door of her room open to face Sirius – looking just as sleepy as her. Giving each other a grunt of greeting they dragged themselves to the dining room. Many turned to watch as father and daughter plopped themselves down and began piling food onto their plate, they both chewed in synch with each other.

"Nice shirt." Theon interrupted the quietness of the room.

"Thanks, I found it in your closet." Stelle replied. Looking around Stelle notice with a surprise that Ron and Hermione were still here, '_huh,'_ she thought _'I totally forgot about them'._

"So kids, what do you want to do today?" James asked.

"Can we go play Quidditch dad?" Jake asked with Ron nodding in agreement. Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Can I go check out the library? There are so many rare books here. I doubt even _Hogwarts_ has them."

Shaking his head at Hermione's love of books Jake turned to his newly found brother, "What do you want to do? Quidditch? Do you play?"

"Yes, I do play Quidditch – seeker actually. I don't feel like playing it today, as for what I want to do well that I can't say."

James took this as his opportunity to bond with his son, "Seeker really? You know I played seeker for a while until I got the Chaser position at Hogwarts. What broom do you have?"

"A Firebolt." Theon responded casually.

"What about you Allie?" a now awake Sirius asked his daughter.

"Beater, I also have a Firebolt."

"What? I was a Beater at Hogwarts too, you know!"

"I wouldn't know, since you never express the desire of talking to me when I was younger."

The room quieted down, Sirius eyes filled with pain. He opened and closed his mouth looking like a gaping fish. Taking this as her cue Stelle stood up and left the room.

"Oh Sirius, just give her some time." Lily whispered. Nodding his head, Sirius too left the room.

* * *

Finding Stelle was harder then Jake thought. He eventually found her perched on top of a tree branch reading a thick leather bound book.

"He really regrets what he did." he said after he joined her. All he got was a soft hum as a reply.

"He locked himself in his room and won't come out. Dad thinks he is trying to drown himself in Firewhiskey."

With a snap Stelle closed her book, "Look, I could care less about him getting drunk and being depressed. The only reason I'm trying this is because of Theon and you."

_'There it is again'_ Jake thought as his stomach once again churned over.

"Me?" was all he was able to get out. Stelle let out a tinkling laugh that sent goosebumps on Jake's arm.

"Mostly Theon. You're his twin brother, there is a bond between you two. I would do anything to help him.." she trailed off. Memories began to flash inside of her head. One particular one began to play in her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I haven't had this much fun in months." Theon shouted over the din, he spun on his heel and expertly drove his sword into a charging vampires heart. Laughing Stelle, decapitated a vampire who was trying to sneak up on her. She watched as it turned into dust and then turned to assist Theon who was trying to fight three vampires. Twisting the shadows of the dingy club she molded them into a spear and threw it straight threw the vampire's heart._

"_Nice one Stelle!" Theon shouted as he made the other vampire turn to dust. With one left Stelle looked around to see if anybody needed help._

_'There!' her mind supplied her. Three vampires had cornered a frightened Fae. Cursing, she looked for any long range weapons. Getting a quick idea, she molded the shadows to create a bow and arrow. Pulling the string back, she let the arrow loose and watched as it struck one of the vampire's chest. Aiming two more arrows she did the same to the rest. Her victory was cut short as a scream reached her ears. 'No' she thought. She ran through the panicked crowd using the shadows to help her move faster. There on the ground was Theon with four vampires leaning over him. Their blood red eyes gleaming in the darkness as they drank greedily. With a terrifying scream her world exploded. All noise died out, her focus was on Theon's pale form. Her eyes glowed and pulsed with unleashed power. The shadows wrapped around her lithe form making her glow. She charged at the feeding vampires and wrapped her hands around one of the vampires neck and head. With a twist and a sickening crunch she manage to decapitate him with her bare hands. Dust pooled around her feet but she ignored it as she maneuvered the shadows into spears and drove them onto the remaining three's hearts. Taking deep steady breathes she ran to Theon's side. Tears gathered around her violet eyes. She didn't notice the shadows around her killing any approaching vampires. She didn't notice when someone pushed her away._

"_He's dying." a soft feminine voice whispered._

"_Do something! Anything!" Stelle screamed. Strong arms wrapped around her and she sobbed into the familiar chest, Orion._

"_There is one way. He needs to be changed." the soft voice responded._

"_A full change?" Stelle asked in a broken voice._

"_No, it can be a quarter change. Won't affect him much but we will need someone willing to give him the extra blood."_

"_I'll do it!" Stelle answered immediately, "I volunteer!" she added in a stronger voice. **(Hunger Games, anyone?)**_

"_Stelle it is risky. No one has had Fae blood in centuries You can die from this."_

"_You can't make me back down, Darya."_

_Darya let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't make Stelle change her mind._

"_When I tell you to, give him your blood."_

_Seeing Stelle nod, she cut her wrist and pressed it on Theon's pale lips, she saw as they started to gain color and then she bit him. She sucked out most of her blood from his system._

"_Now!" she shouted. Stelle slit her wrist and pressed it on Theon's lips. She felt her blood run out of the cut and into his mouth. She almost laughed when he grabbed her wrist and pressed it on his lips._

_The color came back to his face, his eyes had sharpened and now the emerald eyes seemed to glow._

_Seeing that he alive she lost consciousness._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hello... Stelle are you alright?" Jake waved a hand in front of Stelle's face. Blinking out the memory Stelle smiled, "Yeah, I just, remembered something."

They sat in silence watching how the wind blew the leaves around them.

"Thanks for the book." Jake said after a while. Stelle smiled at the reminder of it,

"No need for thanks, since you already thanked me." she watched with amusement as he blushed, "How are you enjoying it?"

"Oh it is great! Usually I'm not one to read for fun, but this book is just... How to describe it?" he mused.

"Enthralling, captivating?" Stelle chirped.

"Yes! That! The spells listed on it are so beautiful." watching Stelle raise an eyebrow he explained, "Well you see most other spells don't need much. Just the incantation and the wand movement, but these they need emotion. When you cast them they feel like they are a part of you and for that they come out stronger. The rush you feel as your magic complies to them is pure bliss."

"Seems you have an understanding of the art form down. I'm glad, most people misunderstand it. How far along are you?"

"Mostly done with it." he explained, once again blushing.

"It seems you are in need of another book pretty soon."

"So is the book really by _The_ Morgause leFay?"

"It is." she answered curtly.

"Where on Earth did you find it?" he breathed out.

"In one of my family's vaults. Morgause is my many times great aunt."

With that little tidbit of information she shrank and pocketed her book and gracefully descended the tree. Jake watched with a smile on his face as she waved at him and headed into the house.


	13. The Weighing of the Wands

The next morning many curious Ravenclaws watched as Jake Potter – the-boy-who-lived, Gryffindor's Golden Boy walked up to the blue and bronze table and sat down to eat. The last time the young lion approached the table he got a chicken drumstick thrown in his face.

He turned to watch as Stelle, Theon, and blonde girl entered the Great Hall. Jake waved at them and watch as a flicker of surprise crossed their faces.

"Morning!" Jake said in a chipper voice as the others piled up their food. The greeting was returned, "You're Jake Potter." Luna said rather bluntly. Jake nodded in confusion, "I'm Luna. You have a few wrackspurts around you." with that Luna turned back to her meal. Theon snorted at his brother's obvious confusion. Many Ravens tried to discreetly see the similarities of the two brothers. It was much obvious that they were twins. They both had messy dark raven hair albeit Jake's was more of a i-just-got-off-a-broomstick messy contrast to Theon's I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-but-my-hair-looks-like-i-messed-it-up-on-purpose. Both had a runners build yet Theon had a certain grace that Jake lacked. The most obvious difference was their eyes. While Theon's were a captivating vibrant emerald green, Jake's were more hazel with green flecks.

"So how is the whole Tournament going for you?" Jake asked his brother.

"The task isn't for about a few weeks, although today I have to go to the weighing of the wands."

"The what?"

"The Weighing of the Wands." Stelle spoke up, "It's tradition in the tournament. They gather up all the champions and judges and bring in a Master of Wandlore. They don't really weigh the wand, it's more of a check to make sure the wand works well enough for the tournament."

Nodding in understanding Jake began to gather his things, "Ready for Potions?"

With a farewell wave to Luna they headed to the dungeons. A few Ravens and Lions were already in class setting up. Stelle and Theon sat in their usual table at the middle of the class. They were surprised when Jake sat next to Stelle. Students began to fill the classroom tables. Jake's friend Hermione spotted him and went to sit next to him. Ron being forced to look for another spot as the table had been filled.

"Why didn't you eat with us? We were looking for you? Besides, you never sit here. What's going on?" Hermione demanded as she began set her things up.

"I decided to sit with my brother and Stelle. I thought a change of seat might do some good for me. Stop nagging nothing is going on."

Hermione huffed angrily and turned as the Potion classroom's doors banged open. In a swift walk his royal batness strode in with his robes billowing out as usual.

"I need to learn how to do that." Stelle heard Theon whisper to himself. She had suppress a snort that threaten to escape.

Snape began with his usual role call but paused on Theon's name.

"Well, well, well." he drawled, "Another Potter has graced these halls."

"With all due respect sir," Theon interrupted, "I'm still the same person I was last week. Besides, I don't feel like I've spent enough time with the Potters to gain, should we say some of their Gryffindor tendencies."

The Gryffindors all stiffened up as Snape smirked.

"We shall see Mr. Potter, or do you prefer Greyjoy?"

"Greyjoy, if it isn't too much trouble."

Snape gave a stiff nod, "Today you will be brewing The Draught of Living Dead. The instructions are on the board. This will be an individual task. Get brewing!" he barked.

Students scrambled to get the appropriate ingredients.

"I'll get them. You set up the cauldrons." with that Stelle stood to get the ingredients.

When Stelle returned Hermione was already furiously working on her potion.

Stelle and Theon began to brew.

"Try crushing it with the dull edge of your knife instead of cutting. It will get more juice out of the sopophorous bean." Stelle said to Jake. Hermione who had heard sniffed in disapproval.

"Thanks" Jake whispered. The brewing continued and Hermione could only stare open mouthed and envy as Theon, Jake and Stelle stood to present their bottled up vile of their potion.

Snape carefully examined them, "These are of excellent quality. One would think a Potions Master brewed it. Full marks." he said to Theon and Stelle.

He swiftly picked up Jake's, "It seems that you work better alone then with Mrs. Granger trying to force information into your brain." he whispered in a voice the whole class could hear, "Full marks, as well Mr. Potter."

The doors of the class opened to reveal a small mousy haired boy, "Professor Dumbledore sent me to retrieve Harry for the Weighing of the Wands, sir."

"Very well, Mr. Greyjoy it seems you are needed. Mrs. Stelle and Mr. Potter you are dismissed as well."

* * *

Stelle accompanied Theon to the Weighing of Wands. Upon reaching their they saw that the other champions were there already. The judges and what appeared to be reporters were seated. An old fragile looking man was standing on top of a platform where the champions were seated.

"Harry, my boy, it's for you to join us." Dumbledore called out jovially, "Mrs. Black I didn't know you were coming as well."

Stelle shrugged, "Well, no matter, no matter. Take a seat." Dumbledore then conjured an extra chair.

"We may begin. I am Ollivandor, England's resident wand maker. Ladies first, shall we?" the fragile man began.

Fleur stood up and tossed her hair as she presented her wand.

"Inflexible," he stated, " 9 and ½ inches. Rosewood. And oh my!"

"A hair from the head of a Veela. My grandmothers." Fleur stated.

"Yes, yes. Let's see." he then conjured 6 white doves with it.

"This wand is fit for use."

As if by silent agreement Krum stood up.

"This is a Gregorovitch wand. Let's see." he bended the wand slightly.

"Thicker then usual and rigid. 10 and ¼. Hornbeam. With a dragon heartstring."

He flicked the wand and a fountain of wine streamed out.

"This wand is also fit for use."

Cedric stood up and presented his wand.

"This is one of mine! I remember it quite well. Pleasantly springy. 12 and ¼ inches. Ash wood and unicorn hair from a particularly fine male unicorn."

With a flick a jet of water flowed out.

"This wand is fit for use."

Theon gracefully walked up to the old man and gave him his wand.

Ollivandor gasped at the sight of it. The wood looked like it was made out of smoke. It was a faded black color that seemed to move. The silver strands around it looked like snakes curling around the wood.

"This is a most unique wand Mr. Potter. I have only heard rumors of such wood." he whispered cradling the wand with gentle hands.

"Shadow wood, from the trees that only exist in the shadow realm." many reporters were scribbling furiously with their quills, "the silver strands. Could it be, liquid moonlight?"

"It is." Theon answered.

"The core. Oh my! Double cores? A moon direwolf fang and a grim claw." the audience gasped.

"This has to be the most powerful wand I've ever examined." his eyes widened as he saw Stelle's wand tucked behind her ear.

"My dear, if I may be permitted as to see your wand?" Ollivandor asked with hope filled voice.

"I shall grant you this Master of Wandlore." was Stelle's response.

Ollivandor then flicked Theon's wand and conjured up a patronus.

"It is fit for use." he announced as he motioned for Stelle to come forwards.

"My, my. Two wands with legendary materials. Let's see. Wood from the Tree of Artemis with liquid moonlight infused to the wood. A grim fang and direwolf claw. This is an extraordinary wand my dear. Use it well." he pierced her with his silver eyes.

"Interview time!" a rather nasty looking blonde cried out.

"Now Harry dear, why don't we start with you?" she said as tried to tug his arm.

"I'm not giving interviews." Theon said as he yanked his arm from her clutches.

"No need to be shy." she answered with a sultry wink. Revolted by her actions Stelle pulled Theon away.

"Just take the picture so we can go." she whispered to him.

Nodding Theon stood next to Cedric.

"Okay everyone I want a nice smile." the dingy photographer said.

A bright flash went off. Theon had to blink several times to regain his vision.

"Let's go!" Theon said to Stelle and they both exited the room leaving a weary Dumbledore staring after them.

_'So young, yet so powerful_' he thought to himself as he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth.


	14. The First Task

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm so, so, so, sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I got dragged off to another country for a small 'vacation' in which my mum denied me the access to internet. It was torture! I will try to update as much as I can even though I am having a bit of trouble. You see, I'm sort of running out of ideas for this story but don't worry I will try not to give up on it. I will gladly accept any ideas you might have for the story (:**

**Thanks for hanging in there**

**-June C:**

* * *

Time passed by rather quickly for Theon. In a blink of an eye it was the night before the 1st task. He watched as Stelle and Luna whispered to each and occasionally let out small giggles. Shaking his head at their actions he tried to concentrate on the book perched on his lap. After rereading the same sentence for the 5th time he snapped the book shut as the Common door opened and in stepped in his younger brother.

With a small "hey" Jake plopped himself down on the blue and bronze couch and reached for a chocolate frog.

He let out a yelp as the well aimed stinging hex connected to his wrist.

"Mine" Stelle growled possessively.

"Girls" Jake muttered and then looked around the empty common room, "So extra studying? I thought you already knew what you were going to do."

Theon nodded, "I do. I'm just reading. You know, keeping up my image as a fellow Ravenclaw."

Jake snorted, "Well if it's nothing important then how about we go explore the castle."

Without waiting for an answer Jake dragged Theon up and out.

* * *

The next morning Theon watched as students whispered with excitement. Many wished him good luck as he walked to the Champions' Tent. He was the last of the champions to arrive and they all stopped their pacing to give him a brief nod. He was about to sit down when Stelle rushed in the tent. Many would have thought she was very calm about all this but he knew the truth. He could see her well hidden worry. Opening his arms to her she rushed to him.

"It's going to be alright. No need to worry besides it's only dragons."

She let out a small laugh and pulled away, " Damn female hormones."

Theon chuckled, "You're such a mother hen at times."

Stelle pulled a face, "I guess I should be going. You better not get killed or I swear to Merlin and Morgana I will bring you back and kill you myself."

"Duly noted." With a final hug Stelle walked out of the tent.

He didn't notice when Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Ludo Bagman and the other judges entered until Ludo shoved a bag under his nose. He looked around and notice they were all watching him. Out of the bag he pulled out a miniature Hungarian Horntail with a small number 4 around it's neck.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, Mr. Diggory you shall be going first when you hear the sound of the cannon." Dumbledore exclaimed.

Theon watched as Cedric Diggory gulped and tried to calm his shaking legs. He heard the roars of the dragons and the roars of the crowds. He heard the gasps of shock and the groans of disapproval.

Soon enough it was his turn, he calmly stood up and took out his wand.

The arena was a filled with rocks of all sizes and right in the middle was a huge nest with the Horntail guarding it. The audience had quieted down and were watching him with anxious expressions. They all watched with confusion as he calmly walked closer to the dragon. They gasped when the Horntail let out a giant roar.

Theon chuckled at the dragons enthusiasm. When he was within feet of the dragon he raised his wand and give a slight turn. Chains came out from the shadows surrounding the arena. He carefully maneuvered them to gently wrapped around the nesting mother. Once he was sure they were secured he walked up to the giant beast. He placed a wordless _Sonorous _and began to speak.

"_**Greetings Great One. I mean no harm to you or your nestlings. The stick carriers have harmed you. They dared to put a fake egg in your care. Allow me to remove it and I shall leave you and your nest with no harm."**_

To the crowds shock the dragon lowered her head in what looked to be a bow. Theon smirked and walked up to the nest, picked up the golden egg. He then approach the dragon and began petting its scaly muzzle before he walked out of the arena and with a flick of his wand the shadow chains disappeared.

The crowd slowly came out of their shock and whispers spread throughout. Theon didn't bat and eyelash as Stelle appeared next to him from out of nowhere.

"So do you approve?" Theon asked. Stelle looked over him and let out a hum on approval.

Theon smirked but it soon faded as he watched the Potters and Sirius approach him.

Jake walked ahead of them and placed 5 galleons in Theon's awaiting hand.

"I was hoping for a bit more action, you know?"

"Sorry to disappoint. Next time I face a dragon I promise that I will battle it with a sword. Will that satisfy your Gryffindor hunger?"

Jake seemed to ponder for a moment and let out a slow nod, "I guess it will have to do."

"Jakobeous Potter! How dare you say such things to your brother!" Lily Potter screeched.

"Calm down Lils, it's how boys act." James defended his son.

Lily furiously turned to her husband,

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you! Acting like you're still a child."

Stelle cleared her throat, "Now if you will excuse us. There seems to be a banshee loose in here so we shall leave."

Theon and Stelle watched as the judges finally announced the scores.

Madame Maxime shot out a silver 8 from her wand. Dumbledore shot out a 10. Ludo Bagman also gave a 10. Barty Crouch awarded him a 9 and Igor Karkaroff let out 5.

"42 points, not bad." Stelle murmured. Theon nodded in agreement.

"First place!" Lily squealed as she wrapped her arms around Theon who had gone stiff.

She didn't seem to mind that he wasn't hugging her back but released him as she saw the glare Stelle gave her.

"We must celebrate as a family! Of course you are allowed to join us as well Calypso."

"Yeah Stelle, join us." Jake added.

With a silent conversation with Theon she let out a sigh and nodded. Sirius perked up at this and beamed at her in which she stared blankly at him as a response.

"We rented a private room at the Three Broomsticks so let's go!" James exclaimed and grabbed his wife with everybody else following.

* * *

Madame Rosemerta led them to their private room as soon as they entered and gave them a menu.

"Cheer up Stelle! It's family time!" Jake said once they were all settled down.

Stelle grunted, "bloody Hufflepuff."

Theon gave a sharp nudge to her ribs, with a sigh to place a small polite smile on her face.

"So Harry dear, how is it that you learned to talk to dragons?" Lily asked, "I'm sure no one in the Potter family has that ability."

"I didn't learn to talk to dragons. It's the same as talking to snakes." Theon calmly explained. At their blank faces he sighed, "I'm a parselmouth."

"Oh honestly, you're all acting like over emotional Hufflepuffs." Stelle snapped at their pale faces.

"What's with you and Hufflepuffs?" Jake asked, he was the only Potter that already knew of his brother ability.

"They have the best desserts." she answered simply.

Sirius and James snapped out of their shock and burst out laughing. At they confused glances they were getting James explained, "When Padfoot and I went to school, he always seemed to dislike the Hufflepuffs and one day I asked him the same thing Jake asked and well he gave me the exact same reply Cally gave Jake."

"Don't call me Cally." Stelle growled.

"Yes ma'am!" James saluted.

The food soon arrived and everybody dug in. James and Sirius seemed to find joy in telling stories of their "glory days" while Lily shook her head in embarrassment.

All in all it was good progress for Theon and Stelle.


	15. Yule Ball

Everybody was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. The Gryffindor table was filled with loud shouts and laughter. Jake kept glancing at the blue and bronze table where his brother and Luna roared with laughter while Stelle pouted. Jake let out a sigh at the sight of Stelle. Her long silvery hair, her sparkling violet eyes. Her perfect deep pink lips, her soft skin. He was snapped out of his musing when Ron threw a potato at his head.

"What's up with you mate? You look like Loony Lovegood."

"Don't call her that!" snapped Jake. Ron shrugged and turned back to his meal.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione sighed and followed Jake's line of vision.

"Oh, Jake. You know she is with your brother. Besides she isn't that great."

"You're just angry that she has higher grades. For your information she isn't with him."

Hermione huffed and opened her mouth to retaliate but was cut of when the Headmaster stood up.

The entire hall fell silent, Dumbledore let out a small smile.

"I would like to announce a very special event that shall be happening this Yule. Everybody that is a fourth year and up are invited to a night of dancing, laughter and food. Of course if any younger year is asked by an older student they shall be allowed to attend. The Yule Ball shall happen on the 25th of December. Now with that being said, you may continue with your meals."

With a last glance at Stelle Jake stood up and left the Hall with a plan forming in his head.

* * *

The day after the announcement all the girls seemed to be infected with giggles. Well, almost all the girls.

"Move!" Stelle shouted as she pushed past a group of girls that had surrounded her and Theon. All giggling and fluttering their eyelashes at him.

"You need to control your fan club before I hex them."

Theon looked amused, "Didn't stop you for that one girl. What was her name again? Ah, yes! Chang, Cho Chang."

Stelle grunted, "She was annoying."

"What about Parkinson?"

"She's half-human, half-pug."

Theon chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Violette di Stelle, defender of handsome men like me! My hero!"

Stelle rolled her eyes, "That would make a lovely shirt."

Theon beamed, "Good idea!"

With a flick of his wrist his wand was out and he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

Stelle's form fitting black shirt now had "Violette di Stelle: Defender of Handsome Men" in emerald letters.

"Nice shirt." Luna commented when they reached her under the beech tree.

Stelle forced a smile.

"Hello ladies, and twin." Jake said as soon as he sat down, "So I finally escaped from mad females trying to ambush me."

Theon snorted, "Welcome dear brother, to the club of men that run away from females. I'm lucky I have Stelle here," he pointed at her shirt, "She's been scaring them off. Only the Gryffindors approach me ."

Jake nodded absently, "Hey Stelle mind going with me to the Tower? I need to get something and your skills are greatly needed."

"Sure."

They both retreated back into the castle.

"So how exactly do your skills work?" Jake asked.

"Oh you know. I give them the occasional glare and when they don't seem to get the message I hex them. The really persistent ones, well let's say when they see us coming down the hall the run the other way."

Jake nodded, "Listen Stelle I think you are a really great person. You're funny, smart, nice, sometimes. I enjoy spending time with you."

At Stelle's raised eyebrow he took a deep breath and gather his famed Gryffindor courage, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

He watched as her brows furrowed and she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I surprisingly get along with you and I would gladly go to the ball with you if I didn't already have a date."

His stomach sank and he tried to smile at her apologetic face, "It's fine. I understand, I should have been quicker about asking you."

She smiled once more, kissed his cheek and walked away. He watched her go with a pained faced.

* * *

The day of the Yule Ball was met with frantic girls rushing to get ready. Luna and Stelle observed as girls seemed to get panic attacks "I can't find my shoe!" "Anybody have eyeliner?" "My dress doesn't zip!".

Shaking their heads they both began to get ready.

Their dates had agreed to meet them at the bottom of the stairs in front of the entrance to the hall.

Jake shuffled around in his navy blue dress robes with gold stitching. They were made out of fine silk and fitted him quite well.

"Stop fidgeting!" Theon snapped but he was ignored when Jake saw his date approaching.

Susan Bones look absolutely radiant in her pale gold gown. It hugged her body in all the right places and her hair was softly curled that were gathered up on her head with a few pieces framing her face. Jake approached her and offered her his arm. She gently took it while he murmured her something that made her blush.

"You look beautiful Miss Bones." Theon exclaimed when they approached him.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing." she answered and he really did. In robes of a deep emerald color that seemed to look more like a muggle tuxedo then actual robes. He had silver accents here and there on his robes. He smiled at her charmingly.

"Date hasn't arrived?" Susan asked politely.

"As a matter of fact. Here she is!" he exclaimed quite proudly.

They turned to see Luna Loovegood descending the stairs in a beautiful silver gown. She seemed to float to them. Her silver-blue eyes were enhanced by the smoky shadow that surrounded it. Her long blonde hair was gathered in an elaborate updo with wispy pieces hanging. She had on a small jewel silver tiara with little emeralds. She looked like a silver goddess. Everybody paused to see Loony Lovegood get approached by Theon. Many girls were shooting her vicious glares.

"What about Stelle?" Jake asked once he regained his voice.

"She should be coming by any second." Luna answered in her dreamy voice.

Sure enough, Stelle approached the staircases. He gown was a high-low one. In a pretty violet color with silver jewels decorating her bust area. The long part of her dress floated behind her as she descended. Her silver hair was gathered in a half-up half-down fashion. It was tightly curled and the hair that wasn't gathered up was tumbled down her back. Little glimmers of violet was shone in her silver hair.

"Wow." breathed out Jake, "I thought you were her date Theon."

At Theon's head shake he mused out loud, "I wonder who her date is?"

"That would be me." a rich melodious voice answered behind him.

He whirled around to see a handsome ethereal man with dark midnight blue hair that fell in soft waves to his shoulders approach Stelle.

He watched as her eyes lit up and spoke to him in a melodic language. He watched as she let out a tinkling laugh and he felt his heart clench and his stomach churn.

"Who do you think he is?" Susan whispered to Jake.

"No idea." he answered with a frown.

Stelle approached them with her mysterious date.

"Introductions are in order!" she exclaimed, "This is Luna Lovegood," she pointed out.

Luna offered him a beaming smile, "I've heard much about you."

"As have I." the stranger replied.

"This is Jakobeous Potter and his date Susan Bones?" she questioned and at Susan's nod she beamed.

The man offered them a smile. "Susan, Jake. I would like you to meet Hyperion Darkmoon or as everybody else calls him Orion." Stelle beamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I have heard much about you Jakobeous from your brother Theon." the now named Orion said.

Theon clapped Orion on the back, "I have missed you! It broke my heart to leave you."

Orion rolled his eyes, "Ah yes. If I remember correctly you were cackling when you left."

"Details, details." Theon waved him away.

"Mr. Potter are you and Ms. Lovegood ready?" McGonagall approached them.

Theon nodded and whisked away Luna with a wink thrown to the group.

Orion chuckled, "Still hasn't changed."

"You have no idea." Stelle murmured, "Let's head in and watch Theon make a fool of himself."

The 2 couples entered the beautifully decorated hall and waiting for the champions to enter.

The first champion to enter was Fleur Delacour and her date Roger Davis. Fleur seemed to lavish in the attention she was giving while putting extra power in her allure. Stelle scowled when she walked by. Following them was Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. The third to enter was Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger. Stelle furrowed her eyebrows.

What an odd couple. At last Theon entered with Luna.

Theon was subjected to many appreciative glances and Luna was subjected to glares by the female half.

Orion and Stelle stood side by side watching the champions do their opening dance. Luna seemed to float on the floor. Her gown swirled around her petite body. Once the dance was over Orion and Stelle went to find a table to sit on with Jake joining them.

"So what school do you go to?" Jake asked Orion when the meal arrived.

"La Fey Institute of Hidden Magick but I knew Stelle before we started school." Orion answered.

Jake nodded, "How?"

"Well we met when we were 8. She came to live where I live for a while but then moved in with her aunt but she always came to visit everyday."

"Oh." Jake answered knowing very well which aunt he was talking about. He turned to talk to Susan when he noticed that Stelle and Orion seemed to have gotten lost in their own conversation. Swallowing down the tinge of jealousy he asked Susan to dance.

* * *

"Hey Lily? Who is that boy?" Sirius asked while pointing to the table Stelle and Orion occupied.

Lily watched the two teenagers interact, "I have no idea. It's quite a shock that Harry didn't go with Calypso."

Sirius hummed in agreement while he watched Orion with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Prongs want to help me interrogate Allie's date?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"No way Padfoot. You're on your own. You daughter is quite scary."

Sirius huffed and continued to glare at his daughter's date. He watched as they approached the dance floor. Getting an idea he waited for the song to finish and approached the couple.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sirius asked.

Orion glanced at Stelle and allowed Sirius to step in when she nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began dancing slowly.

"So who is that?" Sirius asked in what he thought was a casual voice.

Stelle chuckled, "That was Hyperion Darkmoon better known as Orion."

"When did you meet him?"

"When I was 8." Stelle said simply and watched as Sirius grimaced.

"Is he a vampire?" Sirius demanded.

Stelle raised an eyebrow, "No. He is a Fae." at his shock face she explained, "I've lived in the Fae realm."

"I thought you grew up with Bella?"

Stelle nodded, "I did. But at first I lived in the Fae world after I found Aunt Bella I moved with her and she allowed me to visit the Fae world."

"Did she treat you right? She didn't hurt you did she?" Sirius asked with worried eyes.

"Aunt Bella was very kind to me. She helped me when I needed her. Her and Uncle Rodolphus taught me to defend myself. They raised me the best they could." Stelle answered rather fiercely.

Sirius closed his eyes and let out a painful sigh, "I wish I could have changed things. I wish I would have been the one to raise you right. I regret so much."

"You can't do anything about it. Wistful thinking doesn't help. It has come to pass and it was for the best. It made me stronger and who I am today. I wouldn't have changed it for a thing."

Sirius' eyes filled with tears as he gazed into her violet-eyes, so like her mothers. The song ended and he let of her.

"Are we still up for tomorrow?" he asked in a tight voice.

Stelle nodded, "I had house elves fix your rooms."

Sirius nodded and watched his only daughter walk up to Orion and wrap him in a hug.

With another pain filled glance he walked out of the hall ignoring James and Lily's questions.

* * *

**For Stelle's dress google dark violet high low dress. It should be the 4th image on the 1st row. The model has her hair down (wavy) and dark brown**

**I'll try to post the link on my author's page.**


	16. Family bonding

**Hello! I am so very sorry if I don't update as quickly as I used to. I'm in the process of moving houses and packing is such a tedious work. It will be hard to gain access to the internet when I move since I have to wait about a week or two for the new house to get the connection. I'm also going to be starting school in about a week and a half, so I will be fairly busy.**

**Fear not! Those days with no internet will be dedicated to writing as many chapters as I can so when the connection comes back up I will be able to upload them all at once.**

**Thanks for hanging in there,**

**-June**

* * *

The morning after the Yule Ball met an exhausted Stelle and Luna lounging in the Common Room.

"Ready to go?" the voice of Theon floated to there ears.

"Yeah, I guess so. Should we head out already?" Stelle asked while she wrestled to put on her shoes.

Theon raised an eyebrow at her boot slippers. With a sigh he and Luna headed out with Stelle following behind them.

Outside the Great Hall they met up with the Potters and Sirius.

"Well then now that we're all here, we can get going." James exclaimed in a cheerful voice while extracting a wooly sock.

Wordlessly everybody present placed a finger on it and were whisked away from the castle's gray walls.

* * *

CRASH!

Everybody turned to look as Jake sheepishly picked himself from the ground. Lily sighed as her husband snorted in amusement. Smirking Stelle approached the gates and placed her palm at the center of the silver gates.

"Place your palms on the gates." Stelle said once she removed her own palm.

Shrugging Jake did as he was told and winced when the gate extracted blood and flashed red. His parents and Sirius were soon nursing their cut palms which were slowly starting to heal.

Nodding in satisfaction Stelle and Theon walked through the gates as if they were only made out of smoke.

Sirius blinked owlishly before doing the same the rest following after him.

The grand doors of the house swung open when they approached them.

"This is a beautiful home." Lily breathed when they entered the entrance hall.

"Thank you." Theon answered curtly. Lily was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the appearance of a shirtless Orion.

"Hey we are out of..." Orion trailed out when he spotted who had accompanied Stelle and Theon, "cake mix." he lamely finished.

Theon snorted, "Baking, are we?"

Orion nodded and then straightened up.

Approaching the group he stuck out his hand to James, "Hyperion Darkmoon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

James shook his hand, "James Potter, this is my wife Lily Potter and my son Jake."

Orion shook Jake's hand and kissed Lily's lightly, "Pleasure."

Stelle snorted, "How is it that you still manage to look courteous while being shirtless?"

Orion grinned and tapped her nose, "Because I look great without a shirt."

Stelle laughed, "Truer words have never been spoken. Right, Theon?"

"Hm. I don't know Stelle. I think I look better without a shirt but Orion does look rather dreamy." Theon then proceeded to flutter his eyelashes.

The three burst out into fits of hysteria while their guests just stared at them confused.

* * *

Once calmed Orion gave them a tour of the house while Theon and Stelle settled in their rooms.

"So this is your floor. Pick out any room." Orion said as he showed them around the 2nd floor of the house.

"Where are your rooms?" Lily asked.

"Third floor is mine and Theon's. Stelle's has the whole tower to herself."

Lily nodded, "If you don't mind me asking. How did you meet them?"

"I met them when they were about 8 years old. They were traveling together and ended up in the wrong place. Actually they landed right on top of me and well we became inseparable since then."

Lily knew there was more to the story but decided not to push it. She saw how her son and Sirius' daughter relaxed completely around Hyperion. Looking at his complexion she wondered if he was some type of vampire. But she hadn't seen any fangs so she wasn't sure.

Giving her thanks to Hyperion she entered her lavish room.

How did they come upon this house? Where have they been all this time? Why is there a shadowy feeling around them. Thinking back to feeling she remembered the Jake seemed to be developing it also. Frowning in concentration, she tried to remember were she had felt the same thing before.

Shaking her head from her stray thoughts she decided to ask the two mysterious teens where they have been. With a determined mind she set out to find them.

* * *

She found them in a sitting room on the ground floor. She was a bit surprised to see her husband, son and Sirius there as well. _At least we can all talk to them together_ she though to herself.

Sitting in the empty chair she cleared her throat to gain their.

"I think its about time you two tell us some things that have happened since you... left."

She saw how Harry and Calypso looked at each other in silent conversation and how James and Sirius sat straighter.

Harry nodded, "Alright then. What do you want to know?"

"How did you leave and where did you go? What happened afterward?" Lily shot out. This had been a question on her mind for years. How is it that two 8 year olds were able to leave without being spotted?

Harry cleared his throat, "Well Stelle and I had been planning this for weeks. So the night in which the plan was about to occur she came to my room and helped me gather my things and we left the note on my desk. We silently crept into the kitchen and grabbed as much food as we could. We then ran up to the attic where there are the most shadows and Stelle transported us to an abandoned house where we spent the night in. From there we would travel around Europe and spend time in abandoned houses. Except for one night a man entered the house we were staying at, we hid but he found us. He was a wizard., he pulled out his wand and tried to catch us. He was completely mad, wanted to sell us to a slave deal. Stelle grabbed hold of my arms and ran into the shadows with no destination in mind. We landed on top of Orion. He informed us that we were in the Fae realm. From there we lived there until we were about 10 when Stelle found Aunt Bella. She took us in and raised us. She sent us to school, she and Uncle Rodulphus taught us how to defend ourselves. They taught us our heritage, traditions and sent us to school."

The room was silent. It was an unbearable silence that struck Lily to the core. She couldn't stand it so she asked the first thing that popped into her mind

"So you're a fae?"

Orion nodded, "I'm a what you would call a Grand Shadow Fae. We are closely related to elves. We mostly have violet eyes."

"So Calypso is also a Grand Shadow Fae?"

Orion shook his head, "No. Calypso is something completely different. She is a Royal Dark-Shadow Fae."

"Royal?" Lily blurted out. In all the book she has read she had never heard of a Royal Fae.

"It is not commonly known that Her Royal Highness Lady Morgana had three daughters. All descended from those three daughters are known as Royal Faes. Lady Morgana is a Dark Fae. Lady Genevieve was half Dark Fae, half Shadow Fae. Therefore making Stelle a Royal Dark-Shadow Fae." Orion concluded.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Is_ a Dark Fae?" Sirius asked.

Orion blinked "Why yes. Lady Morgana is still alive."

Everybody turned to gape at Orion with the exception of Theon and Stelle who simply rolled their eyes.

* * *

The rest of the break went by with everybody getting to know each other better. Many games of Quidditch were played in the backyard. To the outside view it would seem as if the families were starting to repair themselves. Sirius and the Potters were completely thrilled with the new way things were happening. Little did they know that their children had hidden plans.

A lone figure dressed in a long black cloak watched the happenings from a silver ball – very much like a crystal ball. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he watched his three prodigies flawlessly act out the part of forgiving children.

His crimson eyes shined with pride.

_'Soon'_ he thought while he cleared the silver ball _'very soon.'_


	17. The Second Task

The winter break ended too soon in Jake's opinion. He enjoyed spending time with his brother and Stelle. Sneaking a glance at Stelle he smiled softly as he watched her read a huge leather bound book that was perched on her lap. He couldn't suppress the shiver that occurred when he glanced at it. He could feel the magic whispering to him from the binds of the book. The very dust between the pages shimmered with power. The ritual, he remembered. The one his brother had helped him during the break. He remembered the surprise on his brother's face when he had asked to perform it. He remembered when he stepped onto the line that divided the dark and light. The rush of power that made his magic sing. The way his very own skin learned to breathe the magic around it. He changed and he knew it. His own parents noticed something different but passed it up as puberty. He repressed a snort that threaten to escape at the thought of it.

The compartment door banged open and he had to hide the grimace that was about to flash through his face.

Self control, he had learned it during the surprisingly short break that had long days.

"There you are!" Hermione said in a shrilly, bossy voice, "We have been looking for you throughout the whole train. We got a compartment. Come on."

Was her voice always this irritating? He was saved from answering Stelle.

"Don't you champion yourself as being smart? Did it ever occur to you that he didn't want to look for you or sit with you?"

Hermione sniffed, "Of course he wants to sit with us. We're his _best_ friends."

Stelle said nothing but Jake could tell she wanted to laugh.

"I'll go join you later on. Yeah?"

Hermione nodded stiffly and shot Stelle a smug look before flouncing out.

"Was she always this irritating?" Jake asked.

Stelle and Theon snorted.

* * *

School resumed to its usual normalcy and Jake spent less time in the Gryffindor Common Room. Something Hermione was quick to notice.

"Where is it that you always go?" she had demanded one night.

Jake simply shrugged, "Here and there."

Hermione pursed her lips, "You've changed."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been drifting apart from us. You're always running off with Harry and Calypso. You don't tell us anything anymore and you don't even ask for help on your work! Since you came back from the break there has been a different feel about you. I don't know what it is but it feels..." she drifted off her brow furrowed in concentration, "It's like the feel people get around your brother but its seems lighter if that makes any sense."

Jake knew exactly what she meant but he couldn't let her figure it out. She was getting too close to what was going on. Just thinking about what his parents would do if they found out he was learning Dark Magic made him shiver.

"Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides if your twin brother came back wouldn't you want to get to know him better."

A look of comprehension dawned on Hermione's features, "Of course. It still doesn't explain where you keep disappearing to."

Jake gave her a tiny smile and left her pondering in the common room.

On the other side of the castle three teens were huddled up around a glass orb.

Tapping it twice eager crimson eyes awaited their news.

"Have you been watching?" Stelle asked.

The figure in the globe nodded.

"So you have seen how things have progressed better then we hoped?"

"Yes, I am quite eager for the summer." the figure answered in a smooth voice.

"As are we. Lily and James have hinted on us staying with them at Sirius' house. Which we both know is headquarters. Jake has been learning well and has been swayed although he still has attachments to his parents." Theon spoke.

"That is reasonable. He did grow up with them. Soon enough that attachment shall disappear." the figure said.

"Uncle Tom do you think we have convinced Dumbledore?" Stelle asked.

Tom chuckled, "Oh yes. There have been whispers of two possible recruits for the Order which seem to be quite skilled."

Stelle and Theon smiled at each other.

"How goes things in the tournament?" Tom asked.

"It's well. These tasks are completely childish." Theon answered with an air of superiority which Luna couldn't help but snort at.

"You aren't showing your full potential are you?" Tom questioned.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want them to see true power"

"Very well. I shall leave you. Go do what normal teens do."

The teens snorted and the Tom vanished from the orb.

* * *

"Where's Luna?" Theon asked on the morning of the 2nd task.

"Oh she is being used for the tournament." Stelle simply answered in a tone on which some would use to comment on the weather.

"What?"

Stelle sighed, "You see, Dumbles called me up to his office asking me to be used as – what did he call it? – the treasure you will miss the most or something as rubbish. Well, you know me I wasn't going to let him cast a spell on me that will effectively knock me out. So I denied being a tool in this petty tournament. You still needed a _treasure_ so Luna volunteered."

"Alright then. Simple task. Get in, get the girl, get out."

Stelle nodded. Many wished Theon luck as both teens walked out of the castle and towards the Black Lake. Theon stepped onto the makeshift pier and shrugged of his robe leaving him in blue and bronze swim trunks. He ditched the shirt leaving many girls swooning.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 2nd task of the Triwizard Tournament! In today's task all champions must dive deep in the lake to retrieve what was stolen from them. They will have an hour to complete the task. On the count of three all champions may begin. One... two... three!"

All champions dove in at the same time. Once in the dark waters Theon waved his wand in complex movements making an air bubble surround his body. The bubble provided him with oxygen and left his body dry. With a sharp jab the bubble propelled forward. Grindylows appeared and tried to attack him but their small bodies simply bounced off the bubble's wall.

Theon paused for a second as he heard music coming from his left side. Jabbing his wand in the direction he saw a Merpeople village. There were mermen with spears watching him as he approach the four sleeping figures. He approached Luna and poked his arm through the bubble with a slash of his wand the seaweed that was tethering her to a rock ripped. He wasted no time in grabbing her and pulling her in the bubble. Luna woke up with a start gasping for breath.

"Oh hello. Fancy seeing you here." Luna spoke in a dreamy voice once her breathing had regulated.

Theon chuckled and jabbed his wand above his head. The bubble rose up and once at the surface disappeared with a small _pop_.

He helped Luna reach the pier where Stelle was waiting for them. Seeing them approach Stelle pulled out her wand and lifted them onto the platform and then gave them a scan with her wand. Nodding in approval she reached into her robes and produced two vials of pepper-up potion. Making them drink them she dried them up and conjured two fluffy blankets.

* * *

"Harry my boy!"

Theon turned with a fixed smile on his face, "Professor, what can I do for you?"

Dumbledore beamed and put an arm around Theon's shoulders, "That was quite a bit of charm work back in the lake."

Theon discreetly pulled himself out of Dumbledore's arm.

"Yes, Stelle is quite brilliant at charms."

Dumbledore's smile widened, "Just like your mother. I can't help but notice young Jake's recent attachment to you."

"It was bound to happen, we are twins and share a special bond."

"Of course, I'm quite pleased with this. Your parents are thrilled. Now, if you excuse me I need to go and talk to the Giant Squid."

Receiving a curt nod from Theon, Dumbledore walked away humming an unknown tune.

Theon's face took that of a disgust one, shaking himself out of it he continued his journey up to the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so, so sorry about how long this took. I'll try to update everyday or at least every other day.**

**Constructive criticism will be helpful! (:**

**Thanks for hanging in there**

**-June**


	18. Stelle's Curse

"Hey mate want to go do a bit of flying?"

Jake peered up from his book, Ron was standing over him with his broomstick hung over his shoulder. Ron had been doing that a lot he mused. Always asking him to go do things or sticking next to him whenever he got up. Jake's wand was itching to use one of Stelle's newest creations. It was a mixture of a vanishing charm an animation one, and a switching one. It made all the bones in the body be rearranged throughout his body, they won't stop until the counter-spell was performed. A throat was cleared and he had to blink back into focus. He had forgotten Ron.

Jake shook his head, "Not in the mood."

Turning back to his book he began reading the passage it wasn't until he was on the 2 paragraph that he noticed Ron was still there.

Ron didn't look very happy, the tips of his ears were bright red and his face seemed to have a red tinge.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Ron demanded in a strained voice.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, in fact I think I'm quite fine."

"No your not!" Ron snapped, "Always sneaking around under that cloak of yours and sometimes not even sleeping in the dorm!"

"Your point?"

"You don't tell us anything anymore. We're you're _best_ friends! Now you just spend your time with Harry, Theon whatever his name is and his little whore."

In a blink of an eye Ron was laying on the ground with a broken nose and Theon looming over him. The common room had grown quiet at the start of Ron's outburst but now it was filled with whispers.

Nobody noticed the little first year that ran out the door.

"Don't you dare call Stelle that, don't you even dare mention her at all. You aren't worthy of even speaking of her. And you very well know my brother's name." Jake's voice had gone very soft and very cold. Without realizing it he had used the same tone his brother used to scare his enemies.

Ron backed away, as much as he could from Jake. Holding his bloody nose in his hand. He stared at Jake with a furious red face. Raising his hand he pointed at Jake, "See? See?!" he yelped in a slightly hysterical voice, "There it is! That is what they did to you. You need to stop this mate and come back to Hermione and me. It's where you belong. Don't you see we're the famous Golden Trio."

Jake smiled and Ron seemed to relax until he saw Jake's wand pointed at his face.

"Oh Ron, I was so naive." with quick swishes of his wand and a whisper incantation in his mind, Ron was screaming in throaty screams filled with pain. His body was petrified only allowing his face and mouth movement. Another one of Stelle's creations he thought amused.

First and second years were screaming of fright and backing away from the scene. The upper years were staring in horror.

Lifting his wand he allowed Ron a breather, "There's your Golden Trio or it would seem it's now a Golden Duo. Things have changed Ronald even someone as stupid as you will notice. Now where were we?"

Repeating his earlier movements, Ron was back to screaming.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the Common Room. Her fury filled eyes landing on Ron and Jake looming over him. Her lips thinned so much they seemed to have disappeared.

"Mr. Potter release him, now." she commanded in a tight voice.

"Very well Minnie."

Ron's screams subdued into whimpers and once he realized he had his movements back he curled up into a fetal position.

"You will follow me Mr. Potter."

Jake saluted her and picked up his book. McGonagall flicked her wand and conjured a stretcher placed Ron on it and made it follow behind her.

* * *

After dropping Ron off McGonagall led Jake to the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a serious look upon his old face.

"Sit, we will have people joining us soon."

Jake did as he was ordered and lazily sank himself unto a plushy chair, digging into his robe he gave a little sound of victory as pulled out a small blood red velvet pouch. He produced a small Sour Patch Kid and popped it into his mouth. He was well aware of the two sets of eyes that watched him so he sighed and offered the bag to them.

"Sour Patch Kid?" he asked. McGonagall refused and Dumbledore despite being in a serious situation curiously accepted one.

Jake was on his 5th Sour Patch Kid when the door opened. His mother entered first with a ashen face, following her was his father with a blank face. Jake was a bit surprised to see Sirius enter with a pensive face.

"Now then, let us begin. Jake why don't you tell us what happened before Minerva arrived."

Jake nodded, "Well let's see, I was sitting on the couch reading a fascinating book on the theory of broomstick flying against the muggle laws of physics."

"Wait, wait, wait. You were reading that, voluntarily?" Sirius cut in.

"Not at first, you see Stelle and I were talking about designing our own broom. So to understand these things she forced me to read all these books about theories and laws. I soon found them interesting.

"May we go back to the subject Mr. Potter?"

"Of course, Minnie. Now where was I? Oh, yeah the book. Well I was quite immersed in it when Ron asked me if I wanted to go flying, I told him no and went back to my book. 1 paragraph later I noticed he was still there. He started raving on about changing, and ditching him. He then started on about Theon and he called Stelle a whore."

Sirius stiffened, his face went blank but his gray eyes told the truth. They looked like a ranging storm.

Jake placed an arm on him, "Don't worry I broke his nose. Then he started on and on about going back to him and about being the _famous_ Golden Trio. Stupid name, mind you. I finally got tired and cursed him. The end."

"That didn't seem so bad, Minerva led us to believe you tortured the poor boy." James Potter spoke for the first time since he entered the office.

"What curse did you use my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked with his piercing blue eyes. Jake felt a light brush on his mind barriers and enforced them.

"That I cannot say."

Lily stared at her son, "You mean you used a curse you didn't know what it would do? Jake how could you be so careless?!"

Jake smiled, "I did know what it would do. I just meant that the curse..."

He was cut off when the door opened yet again, Stelle and Theon strode in.

"Sour Patch Kid?" Theon asked his brother with hope shining in his emerald eyes.

Jake handed him the velvet pouch, Theon grinned.

"Hey Stelle, want a kid?" Theon asked.

Stelle shook her head, "I have my own."

She raised a violet and silver velvet bag and pulled out a candy.

"May I ask why you are here?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You may." Stelle replied while fishing for another candy.

Dumbledore look at her with an expectant face before sighing, "Why are you here?"

Stelle straightened up, "Not many moments ago I was informed about what happened in the Gryffindor Common Room. Theon immediately wanted to be by his brother's side so he came along. I on the other hand, am here because of the curse Jake used."

"Do you know what it is? Madame Pomfrey seems to have difficulties treating it." Lily spoke up.

"Of course I know what it is, as I invented it." Stelle informed them in a bored tone, "Besides your mediwitch will never be able to treat as she will need Healing Magicks."

"But she does know healing magic." James responded confused.

"Yes, modern magic. She needs to use The Old Magick to help him."

"The ways of the Old Magick has been long forgotten, where will we find such information?"

"Funny you should ask Dumbles, as it happens Theon and I are quite surpurb in the area."

* * *

"Why would Jake do such a thing?" Lily whispered into the fire. James put an arm around his wife and watched as his best friend have a battle of wills with the flames.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked. Sirius broke out of his battle and stared blankly at James before sighing.

"Bella." he answered simply as if that explained everything.

"Bella?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and rose out of his seat.

"So much like Bella when she was that age. She may look like a copy of her mother but inside she's a true Black. Talent beyond wonder, genius beyond words and quite creative with her curses. The perfect Black daughter."

"Oh Sirius, this doesn't mean anything." Lily whispered.

"It does! I know I turned my back on the family when I was 16 but now as Head of the house I can feel the guilt eating me away. I haven't lived the Black way of life. I have turned my back on traditions and my heritage."

"Where are you going with this Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to raise up the Black Family name. I will bring it back up to it's former glory. With Allie at my side, a perfect heiress, I think – no I know I will succeed."

"But Padfoot you said you hated it because it was dark."

"No, I was young and stupid. We were in the midst of war, Voldemort tainted the family name. The House of Black was never Dark it just used the old ways. The forgotten magicks."

"We will do anything we can to help." James told his best friend. Lily nodded her agreement.

Sirius smiled at his two friends.

He looked out the window and to the constellations the Black family was famous for.

He vowed to them, that he will do whatever he could to restore his house.


	19. Triwizard Champion

"Are you sure about this?" Stelle asked in a soft whisper.

Jake nodded while swallowing the lump in his throat, "It just feels so right."

Stelle put her hands on either side of his face and searched the depths of his eyes with her violet ones. In a few seconds she found what she was looking for and offered him a soft smile. Raising on her toes she reached up a placed a kiss on his forehead.

Jake closed his eyes relishing in the moment. Too soon in Jake's opinion did Stelle pulled back.

"It will be difficult, turning back will be near impossible. You will have to face them everyday and lie to their faces." Stelle told him in a strong voice.

"I am prepared for it. Are you sure the plan will work?" Jake asked with a bit of worry lacing his voice.

Stelle let out a small laugh while she turned her back on him. She traced the patterns of the runes that were placed on the table with her crystal-like wand. In a swift movement a beautiful dagger was in her hand and in a graceful move she cut her palm open. Jake watched patiently as her blood filled the runes. He watched fascinated as the runes glowed a brilliant silver light. He stopped himself from gasping out loud as the dummy in the room that for some reason looked remarkably like Dumbledore, turned to ash. A soft glow lifted from the pile of ash and glided into a rune carved box.

Stelle turned back to him with a glowing box in her hands. She beamed at him, "It will work and so will this."

Jake stared at the box for a moment before he let out a chuckle.

Up in the Headmaster's office Dumbledore lifted his head up in confusion as he felt a small tug on his hold of Hogwarts, frowning his aging face he failed to notice one of his silver instruments disappear in thin air.

* * *

Lily Potter hugged her green-eyed child with enough force to make breathing a bit of a problem.

She didn't let go until her husband pulled her back. Dabbing a handkerchief to her moist eyes she offered him a watery smile.

"You have to come back. I am not losing you again." she told him with a fierceness only a mother could have.

The said child gave her a jerky nod before locking eyes with his twin brother. He approached him slowly and offered him his hand to shake but his brother pulled him into a hug.

"Nearly there. Remember the spells you've learned it will help you pass this much quicker." his brother whispered into his ear. Stelle approached him and gave him a hug, he noticed the sudden weight in his robe pocket when she pulled back.

"Bring me a souvenir." She told him in a joking voice.

"How about a nice piece of hedge grass?" he replied.

Stelle rolled her eyes, "It would do, I suppose."

Dumbledore approached them with a cheerful smile, "It's time Mr. Potter if you would position yourself, you will enter in a minute."

With a last wave to his family he waited for the cannon to blast and then emerge into the dark maze.

* * *

He couldn't believe this was the final task, something so stupid as a maze is not a challenge at all.

After effectively knocking Diggory out he calmly placed his palm on the Cup. He wasn't exactly surprised when the cup port keyed him out of Hogwarts.

Looking around the graveyard he spotted a feminine figure step out of the shadows.

"Took you a while." She called to him. He simply shrugged and followed her towards the house on the hill.

He entered an elegant home which to be honest seemed a bit vampire-ish to him. She led him into what seemed to be a meeting room. There was a long ebony table in the center. Two men were sitting on it already. He watched as the women slid into her seat and lowered her hood. So this was the famous Bellatrix Lestrange, she was undoubtedly beautiful in a dark way. Dark wavy hair and even darker eyes. Her ivory skin seemed to glow against her hair.

His attention was snapped back to the man sitting at the head of the table.

"Won't you join us?" he motioned to the feast that he somehow failed to miss.

He walked into the offer seat and waited for someone to speak up.

"I trust their were no problems Mr. Potter." the man spoke up.

"Just Jake please, had a bit of trouble with Diggory but I handled it."

Bella laughed, "Stelle has told me how well you have learned. It has pleases me greatly that your Black blood hasn't been put to waste."

Jake inclined his head in gratitude.

"I brought the finished product, my lord."

He dug into his robes and pulled out the rune carved box, they had worked so hard on.

"Stelle added the finishing touches and tested it out, it worked well."

Voldemort reached out for the box and examined it. His lips twitched into a small smile, "Excellent work, Stelle always had a creative mind."

"We have about 20 more minutes before they get suspicious." Orion spoke up for the first time.

Jake nodded in understanding.

"I trust my niece and nephew are well?" Bellatrix asked with a motherly tone.

"As well as can be hiding things under Dumbledore's crooked nose."

"The old muggle-loving fool will get his soon. But for now I look forward to seeing you in action. Stelle and Theon have praised you greatly."

"I had excellent teachers." Jake responded before turning the face Voldemort, "By the way Theon told me to tell you that Dumbledore has approached him and Stelle and dropping great hints about joining the Order this summer. Things are well on course."

Voldemort looked pleased, Jake checked him watch and cursed.

"Well it seems time is up. I must go now."

Tapping the Cup he was on his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Jake landed with a thump on the soft grass. He raised his head when loud cheering came up. He was soon objected to a group hug. He carefully untangled himself from it and took deep breathes. Theon was staring at him with searching hazel eyes. Jake couldn't help but feel a tad weird about seeing his human reflection. Dumbledore arrived on the seen with the judges in tow.

"We will be having a feast to your name in which you will receive your price. You may head up and freshen up for it, if you so desire. Congratulations my dear boy."

The other judges mirrored his congratulations and after many pats on his back and handshakes he was finally alone in the Room of Requirement with Stelle and Theon.

"How'd it go?" Theon asked after he regained his appearance. Jake shrugged, "I think it went well. It was a bit short but their wasn't much time. Orion was there."

Stelle eyebrows shot up, "I thought he was in Romania, seems he finished his business with the Vampire earlier then we expected."

"Which should I wear?" Stelle asked as she raised up two dresses. One of them was a very pale gray dress that hung off one shoulder. Obsidian arm cuffs attached the dress to her upper arm letting the fabric fall like water. It had silver vines crisscrossing the fabric. The other dress was a dark purple color. With silver stitching. This dress was backless and had a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves. The dress reached a bit lower then her mid-thigh and fitted her body perfectly.

Theon stared at the dresses for a while, "The purple one. Let's see if you can give Sirius a heart attack."

Stelle laughed and left the room to change.

* * *

"There they are." Jake murmured when they entered the Hall. It was filled with stiffly dressed people who where socializing around with not a care in the world. A space had been cleared for the dance floor and already a few couples were dancing.

Theon had to growl at the foolish boys who approached Stelle for a dance.

Stelle found it all very amusing.

"Oh Calypso you look absolutely beautiful!" Lily exclaimed when she spotted her.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Stelle responded with a fake smile and a slight curtsey. Those were the etiquette classes Aunt Bellatrix had drilled into her head.

"I love your dress, what is this material? It's like water."

Stelle's smile turned into a real one, "It was my mother's and the fabric actually is water. It was carefully made by the Naiads."

"And we all know how much those Naiads love the Fae." A melodic voice said from behind them.

Stelle whirled around with a huge smile on her face and launched herself onto Orion.

"You prat, why didn't you tell me you were back from Romania?"

Orion shrugged, "Surprise!" he called out weakly and Stelle laughed.

James noticed the the sour face that had crossed Jake's face when Orion had arrived. He nudged Sirius and motioned him to it. Sirius shook his head in dismay.

They spent a couple of minutes talking aimlessly about anything and everything when Dumbledore placed a '_Sonorus'_ on himself to get everybody's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your undivided attention," his twinkling eyes grazed over the gathered crowd, "It is my great pleasure to present this years Triwizard Tournament Champion the Triwizard cup, but before that let us recap the adventures he had."

He swished his wand around and what looked like a silent film with color started playing for everybody to see. Stelle nearly laughed out loud at the faces everybody had when Theon's name had been spat out of the goblet. By the end of the display, which showed all three tasks and the Yule Ball everybody was clapping politely. James and Sirius took it upon themselves to do some rather loud catcalls.

"Now then, if Mr. Harry James Potter please step up."

Theon straightened his robes and placed a charming smile on his face. He gracefully climbed the steps to the make-shift stage and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"For your braveness, cunning, intelligence, hard-work and sheer power. I am proud to say you have represented Hogwarts the way no other has. It is with that same pride that I name you this years Triwizard Champion."

Dumbledore beamed as he passed the Triwizard cup towards Theon, after the many handshakes with the other judges he held the cup up and smiled to immense joy of the many photographers.

After the flashes slowly died down, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now, not only do you gain this rare title and cup but you also won one thousand galleons."

He passed Theon the heavy looking silk money bag. After tying up the ceremony Theon hopped off the stage and walked towards his family.

"Let's celebrate, I have one thousand galleons ready to blow."

Lily gaped at her son, "You can't just waste all of that in one night. You have save them for your future."

Theon smirked, "This is nothing, I make this every 2 hours. Now then, I'm sure that I caught Stelle eying a certain ring in that certain store."

Stelle flushed but sent Theon a dazzling grin.

With that, they all headed out into the night.


End file.
